Mist
by ShiraIby
Summary: Ichiruki. Will Rukia be able to stop her inner beast before she lost control of herself? Will she ever survive? And how Ichigo's gonna react knowing that? Will he kill someone he loves, because of love? or find another way to save her? Now chapter 14!
1. Chapter 1

**MIST**

* * *

A/N:

Hye, guys!! Long tyme no see!!

I've been busy nowadays--i've been writing this one, though..

And it was already in the 7th chapter..

But it was going to be longer than that, i presume..

However, i'm going to give my best to finish it, no matter what!

Please keep your support by reading this story..

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No owning of bleach anywhere

* * *

**PART 1**

Timeline: after the Winter war.

* * *

"Let me out.."

Rukia awoke with a jolt. The air was mugged with her hard breaths. She put her hand through her bangs and felt the damp skin below. Her whole body was shaking at the thoughts running through her head.

She got up slowly, afraid of waking Renji up; he's been through a hard day today. They had just moved into a small house, quite far from the Kurosaki's—where she used to live. It was too many things to pack—not that she had lots of things with her, but she loved the house to be clean, neat and tidy; a habit inflicted by his brother.

It was hard enough for her to actually convince Isshin that she'll be able to take care of herself with Renji's around. The old man looked so hesitant and frowned lightly when this issues being brought up before he finally gave her a nod, though a certain orange-head who didn't know anything glared daggers at the poor Renji who seemed to stuck in her 'problem' right now. Rukia took a deep breath before she got off of the bed, glancing Renji on the couch—apparently the man was just too tired.

She needed to get some water. All the nightmares she'd been having these past days really interfering her sleep—not to mention all the voices she kept hearing; she might as well thought she'd be going crazy before she finally able to do something about herself. Even Urahara was blank—he said he was going to find a solution; guess that it needed more time, she thought. It better be quick before she lost control like a few days ago..

There was a sound of tapping footsteps. A sound of flowing water. It was dark in the small kitchen, which during daytime, filled with many different sounds. All Kuchiki Rukia could hear now was her own sounds.

Now she heard Renji's grunt from upstairs. Well, Renji didn't use to be a person who woke up easily. Perhaps he just turned around in his sleep, falling down from the sofa or was dreaming something.

She leaned against the kitchen sink for a while. She crossed her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked out through the little window, at the half moon outside. It beautifully shone in a white colour, right in her face.

When is this going to over, she thought and was just about to leave the kitchen when she accidentally bumped into the kitchen counter, hitting some cutlery that apparently had been left by the dishwasher, to later get a wash. The cutlery fell to the floor with a clinking sound.

"Rukia?" Renji's voice questioned.

Rukia sighed, bending down to pick up the cutlery. "Yeah, it's me,"

She heard how Renji tottered down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Just some cutlery.. They fall down.." Rukia sighed, when gathering all the knives, forks, spoons and chopsticks whatever there was.

She couldn't see him, but she felt his presence in the room. And she heard him perfectly too. His heavy, tired breaths that came closer and was now right in front of her. He was also bending down.

"You are having those nightmares again, are you?"

Rukia was silent as she continued to gather the cutlery together. Renji slowly grabbed her arms, helping her up to her feet. Renji lifted up the cutlery and placed it up on the counter again.

"Answer me, Rukia."

"You know the answer Renji. Every single night of it." Rukia sighed and wobbled her feet in the dark to find the switch to open the lights.

When the light was on, all Renji could see was a clearly distress Rukia as he placed a sit on the chair. Rukia just sighed and heaved a heavy breath as she too, slumped on the chair in front of Renji, propping her head with her elbows..

"It might be a connection between the waterbearer you found few days ago."

"Probably. But the voice I heard.. ." Rukia bit her lips as she continued. "I get the feeling it's getting closer."

"What's getting closer?"

Rukia shrugged and she still wore the worried mask on her face. "I don't know. I can feel that there's not so much time anymore."

Renji smirked, "....before you go berserk and kill me?"

"I'm sorry for that, it's beyond my control," Rukia's voice dripped with bitterness and pain that the red-haired idiot took as some sort of mockery.

Renji panicked, "H-hey, I didn't mean that.."

Renji sighed; the girl's getting more serious day by day, he thought. "Look, I'm sure Urahara-Taichou would have something to stop it from taking over your body,"

"I hope." Was all the thing she said.

The red-haired man yawned. "Why didn't you just tell that orange brat about this?"

"And let he do what? Scarce the whole family and kill himself?" Rukia shook her head. "It was bad enough that you tell Nii-sama about this, I'm not letting anyone feel troubled because of me anymore."

Renji howled, "And if Taichou doesn't know about this, how come I can stay here for a longer time and get the hell out of Soul Society to be with you here? Like you can give a better excuse."

"Well, maybe he'll believe you if you said that I asked you to!"

"Hah!" Renji jabbed his finger onto her forehead. "Like that's going to avoid many dirty thoughts from Matsumoto!"

"W-what?! We're not doing anything!"

"Says you!" Renji humphed. "Matsumoto will not leave me alone if she ever finds out that we're staying together. It's nice to have Taichou's backing us up after all."

"Still, I hope you will never tell Ichigo about this. He has other thing to concern, like.. a certain people who clearly not me..?." Rukia eyed the man, wanting him to keep his promises so badly.

"Yeah, like you're having some sort of shiny-pearl-long hair doesn't matter. And the thing that controlling you in the first place doesn't suppose to be his concern? Plus, there's a firestarter hunting you! " Renji recalling Rukia's feature when she attacked him non-stop on the historical day.

"What's more important than that?"

"His life, yes. Renji, please."

"Fine, do what you want. Like I care."

Renji got up as Rukia grabbed his arm to stop. "I'm sorry I caused you this much trouble." That made Renji facing the petite raven haired shinigami.

"If it's not because you caught me transforming the other day, I will never involve you, Renji."

Renji smirked. "Guess it was my bad luck, then. I don't mind though.." Rukia just smiled a little. At least a talk with her best friend made her feel better.. "Well, you're lucky to be my friend then, Rukia."

"I know." She looked down.

"You are as much as important as he is to me, Renji. All of my friends do." Rukia looked up and craved a bigger smile. She really meant what she said.

"I wanna see how long the lies can hold." Renji smirked.

* * *

**A WEEK AGO..**

* * *

"ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he gave his son his daily dose of rapid flying kicks—to which Ichigo retorted with his own dose of thrashings and curses.. So much of a beautiful morning, Rukia thought.

"Just shut it, goat-face!!" Isshin flew across the house, a dent clearly marking the wall he hit.

"Morning, Onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted from the kitchen.

Ichigo grunted a reply. Rukia and Karin arrived at the same time at the dining area. Karin, however seemed to ignore Rukia's presence. But that seemed fine to Rukia, she was grown used to it ever since she stayed in this house.

Yuzu came out of the kitchen and served their breakfast.

"Sooo...Onii-chan, Rukia-nee, does dad said something about his plan to both of you?" Yuzu asked with a smile.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who just shrugged back at her, and confusedly asked Yuzu, "What plan?"

"Oh, that plan-" Isshin grinned as he continued. "The great father was going to invite Abarai-kun for dinner tonight."

Rukia choked on her food.

"What the...?! What for?! It's not today is a big day anyway— " Ichigo grunted, for once that morning, the wall was not hit by the projectile named Isshin.

"Uh, oji-sama.. why would you want to invite Renji for dinner? Has anything been wrong?" Rukia asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Rukia-chan," Isshin grinned. "Someone says he misses you, that's why I invited him for dinner," Isshin winked to her.

Rukia, being as oblivious as always, just grinned together with the spastic dad of Ichigo's. Ichigo just grunted hearing that, so much of a great day he wished today would be—now with the red-pineapple it would be just a day with full of brainless arguments.

"He he, Abarai-kun really cares for you, Rukia-nee." Yuzu smiled to her ears. "I'm sure that no one will ever help themselves to like Rukia-nee. She's beautiful, and smart..."

"Except for onii-chan." Karin added. Yuzu paused hearing that. Ichigo widened his eyes..

"I'm waiting for onii-chan to bring home someone of Orihime's level, not some unsightly looking dwarf. "

"That's rude Karin-chan!" Yuzu rebuked her twin sister.

Karin smirked as she glanced at the raven-haired woman sitting across fro her. After everything that had come to pass, she still couldn't help to bear a grudge against this woman who actually brought the shinigami matters to this house. She just wished a normal life like other kids. It's bad enough to have a spastic dad going around flirting with her classmates every time he picked her up from school. Her only purpose was to piss this woman off until she finally leave this family. That's all. She knew that this woman had a really short patience, and from the looks of it, Karin was doing well in pissing her off.

On the contrary though, Rukia is far from pissed. She was hurt. She couldn't help but to feel unwelcome…. Under the fake smile which instantaneously displayed on her face, Rukia was actually being very guilty, and her heart was wounded.

"That's right, Karin-chan.. I'm actually wondering why Ichigo hasn't brought home a girl like Inoue yet.."

Ichigo, who was quietly observing the exchange, scowled. He didn't like the way Karin treats Rukia, and he needed to talk to the dark-haired girl about that later. It was rude. He never mind Rukia staying here, really. She just stepped into the family like she's already grown in this family somehow.. That's her gifted ability. She was able to make him feel comfortable to walk with her even it was full of silent then was followed by stupid aggressive opinions minutes later. She was.. friendly.

Ichigo suddenly frowned. He really didn't know how the minds of his family worked. He scowled even harder as he thought of the impending disaster that was tonight's dinner.

"Don't worry, oji-sama." Rukia interjected. Her jolly facade still on. "Tonight is going to be great."

"I can't wait until tonight.. I'll be cooking great dinner for tonight!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Ichigo stood up. "Whatever. C'mon Rukia, we'll be late for school."

..

..

..

..

Their walk to the school was nothing but full with painful silence. Ichigo glanced at the petite woman beside him to find the cheery façade was already dropped. He knew that she was hurt. Karin's word was lingering through her head as she slowly opened her lips to say something.

"Why you never bring home a girl after all?"

Ichigo was taken aback by her sudden question. "What? I don't have interest in asking some prostitutes hang over my house.."

"I don't say you can bring a prostitute, stupid. A normal girl would be enough.."

"Why would a girl followed me home?"

"I mean, at least you can bring Inoue to your house sometimes.." she ranted.

"Why would I bring her home? Like I don't have anything else to do except for asking people to come over my house,"

Rukia smirked. "That's why Karin is so affected about it.. You never take this matter seriously."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Hey. What is so serious about it anyway?"

"Well, a part of it probably that she want to have a big sister, I guess.." Rukia glanced towards the orange head.

"A big sister? Does she already have a big sister?" Ichigo sighed. "What else does she want anyway.." he grunted.

"Yuzu is her twin. Not her big sister.." Rukia puffed out a sigh.

"I'm not talking about Yuzu." Ichigo suddenly stopped walking which made Rukia raised her brow of his sudden action.

"I'm talking about you." He said. "You're older than her. Even than me, or my dad.. And we live in the same house.. Don't you like the 'big sister' of the family?"

"I'm the 'big nanny'. I'm not even in the family anyway.." Rukia whispered to herself, looking down.

"Karin doesn't even like having me around."

Ichigo continued to walk. "Just forget about her. You're just fine the way you are."

Before they entered the school gates, Ichigo, upon seeing the same aggrieved look on Rukia's face, grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Karin is still young. When you get to know each other really well, I'm sure you'll be good friends."

Rukia blinked a few times before her mind finally registered what Ichigo just said.

"I hope." She smiled and made her way inside the school.

..

..

..

..

..

"Kuchiki-san!!" Asano Keigo stormed towards Rukia as he was being punched by Ichigo before he could even lay a single hand on her.

Keigo cringed in pain. "As lovely as always, Kuchiki-san.." receiving a thank you from Rukia, he fainted.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!!" Inoue Orihime cheerfully greeted the orange head, he was in a bad mood today and didn't seem to care, but he replied anyway. "Ohayou, Inoue."

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san!" she greeted the raven haired female. "Ohayou, Inoue."

"Ne, Kuchiki-san," Orihime waddled towards Rukia and stood beside her. "I wonder if you would like to come over my house for dinner tonight,"

Rukia grinned, but refused as she remembered that they were supposed to have dinner with Renji later. "I'm sorry, but I had something planned tonight.."

Orihime's face saddened a bit. "It's okay." She glanced to the orange head as she looked sadder.

Rukia didn't want to say it, but she actually felt the need to talk with the auburn head about this. But then again, this time was not a right time. As she threw a quick glance to Ichigo, she placed a sit and propped her head with her elbow. She knew the girl had a crush on Ichigo. She knew it the first time she saw her. And it didn't even bother her anyway. Except for the part in her heart that ache when the orange idiot showed a little too much attention to the buxom girl.

Maybe I'm just feeling jealous, Rukia thought. Orihime Inoue is one nice girl, and everyone loves her—even Ichigo's little sisters, not to mention his dad. Rukia continued to drift in her own thoughts when a sudden thump hit her head.

"Ouch! H-ey!!!" Rukia cocked her head to see Ichigo was standing beside her, folding his arms. Rukia sighed; she didn't want to kick his butt just to reveal to the whole class the real her. Crossing her arms, she coldly asked him, "What is it?"

"Can you just forget about that thing already?" Ichigo sounded serious. When Rukia looked straight upon his eyes, she could see the guy was scowling even more than usual. "What thing?" She innocently asked.

"You know what I mean, Rukia. Stop playing dumb."

"I'm not thinking about anything, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia spoke, stressing the dub. And just before Ichigo could say anything else, the teacher came in.

Great time, I must say. Rukia sighed, saved from another pathetic argument with Ichigo.

..

..

..

..

..

"Hey, guess what, I'm sensing some odd reiatsu around town." Urahara Kisuke informed his companion about the current situation he'd been tracking.

"Odd? How many?" Yoruichi yawned. "Just three. They're not even strong." Urahara glanced to the woman beside him.

"Can it wait until later?" She groggily rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired." She said as she hugged his waist from behind and buried her face in the soft clothes her husband was wearing.

"Next time, don't even try so hard catching the chicken." Urahara said, eyes still on the monitor.

"I'm just being independent. No more 'shunpo'ing.."

"You don't have to kill some people's chicken." Urahara chuckled. "Wait until we rear one."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just making some soup for you, that's all." Yoruichi let go of her husband and pouted slightly.

Urahara turned back and smiled brightly.

"Okay, okay.. Next time, I'll accompany you catching some people's chickens. Satisfied?"

* * *

Please Read and Review!!

N oh yeah,

Since i've been quite busy,

I only get the chance to upload this thing

in a week's tyme..

so, the next chapter is..

the next saturday..

thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys!! Here goes the part 2 of 'MIST'.

Hopefully, this story was going to be

a lot better than 'I CALL YOUR NAME'..

if anyone of you haven't read my story, 'I CALL YOUR NAME'..

better go and read it now..

n not to forget the reviews!!

Please review, at least tell me where to improve my writing skills..

I know my grammar quite sucks sometimes.. (almost all the time actually xD)

And i hope i didn't give you all a headache!! xD..

Enough with the chit-chat!!

On with the story..

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I reject!!!!

* * *

..

..

..

..

The two walked silently to go home, with Rukia three steps ahead of Ichigo.. She was happy, a little too much for Ichigo's liking, monitoring her surroundings..

"Oi, midget."

Rukia continued walking..

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What's your problem?" Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Rukia innocently asked.

"I know you, midget. Drop the act; you suck big time. What's the problem?"

Shit!

Rukia never thought that Ichigo knew her that well and could read her simply.

Now think! What can I say? That I was hurt, much unsolicited as well as thinking of moving away to stop being a burden to him? NO WAY!!

Rukia stuttered. "I…I miss…home…" It was a half-truth, even though Rukia was a slight uncertain in using the word 'home' since she felt that she also had a home in the living world.

Ichigo scowled. Isn't my home her home now, too? "Then just go back to that damned Soul Society! No body cares!!" Ichigo replied somewhat ruthlessly.

Rukia gelled on her spot. That hurt…even more than being stabbed.. "Uh-huh… I will.."

No one moved for a second. Rukia was so close to tears now. Her head hung low and her bangs covered her eyes. Suddenly, a voice shouted her name made her felt better.

"Oi, Rukia!!!"

Rukia suddenly grinned.

..

..

..

..

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji walked silently towards the Kurosaki house. Except for there were certain times of some mindless arguments between the three, but mostly were in between Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo was now quietly observing the two shinigamis in front of him.

"Ne. Renji, What makes you wanna have a dinner at Ichigo's? I don't get it." Rukia questioned the red haired hippies. Renji shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just feeling the urge to come and meet you.. That's all."

Rukia raised her brow, while the orange haired man behind them was listening closely what the two were saying. And from the looks of it, Rukia could tell the man was telling her a lie. She knew Renji longer than she even remembered, and when it came to a lie, Renji was the worst liar.

"Honestly. Tell me." She walked closer to the man and whispered. "Tell me right now. I know you're lying."

Renji sweat dropped. "I hate you for this."

"Just tell me Renji." Rukia crossed her arms. "Fine. Actually, I got—" Renji looked at his back and slowed down his voice as he reached his lips down to Rukia's level so as Ichigo couldn't eavesdrop. Ichigo just looked at them suspiciously and ground his teeth together, trying to remain calm. "What the hell are they talking about?" he thought.

Ichigo's curiosity was almost at his limits. His feeling was burning. He really didn't like the way Renji talked with Rukia. It annoyed him every single time and he did, however tried to chase the feelings from his heart but it kept coming. And now it happened, AGAIN. He could feel that his face was red, and his palms were sweating. That guy deserves a beating after this, just wait.

"Kurosaki-san gives me 150 bucks to come here for a dinner." Renji whispered.

"He—WHAT?" Rukia almost shouted as the sound of her shrieking voice shocked the both men.

Renji quickly put his fingers on her lips. "Shut up, stupid! You almost blow away my big secret."

Rukia grunted. "Why would oji-sama do that?" she hissed to him in a particularly low voice that Ichigo couldn't catch the word she'd been saying.

Renji just shrugged and begged her not to tell anyone about this. "Fine." She said.

"What are you two idiots talking anyway?" Ichigo suddenly feel he urge to interrupt. Rukia stopped walking and turned her body to face the strawberry. "Who do you call idiots?"

Ichigo grunted and crossed his arms. "You."

Rukia gritted her teeth and humphed. She turned her back to him, feeling hurt, somehow as she heard Renji's chuckling before Ichigo added. "And you." As he pointed to Renji.

The laughing soon ended and there we all could see were some kinds of Alien vs Predator style fighting.

Rukia shrugged and continued walking. "Why am I being so sensitive anyway?" she thought. "He just refers me to be an idiot. No big deal," She looked down, mumbling to herself. "He's been saying that forever.." she paused. "And all these while, it doesn't even matter. It never matter. "

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo scowled deeper and deeper as he could see Renji and Rukia were having their enjoyable dinner like they were a couple themselves. "Stupid meat." He cursed as he swallowed the steak.

"Abarai-kun, how long has you two known each other?" Yuzu asked as she walked to the counter to get more rice to Renji.

"Ah.. It was hard to tell.. It's longer than I can remember.. Can you Rukia?" Renji replied as he took the bowl from Yuzu as Rukia interrupt. "Of course I've been knowing this baka for thousand times longer than Ichigo.. Back in Rukongai, he even steals an old man's food so that we could eat...."

"Is that can be categorized as a compliment you're giving me?" Renji looked at the Raven haired girl with half-moon eyes. "Yes, I'm praising you, be grateful stupid!" Rukia pinched him on his arm, leading a small yell from the red pineapple.

Ichigo just sunk in the chair and eyed Renji murderously. But of course, no one seemed to notice that except for a certain goat-face who grinned up to his ears.

"Oh yeah.. is it me, or Ichi-nee is rather quiet tonight?" Karin smirked to her big brother. "Shut up, Karin." Ichigo grunted.

"Just ignore him. He just feels depressed about Renji winning him in the fight earlier today." Rukia leered as she continued to eat as she received a grunt from Ichigo as a reply.

"You know, Abarai-kun.. Urahara's house was pretty crowded now, right?" Isshin questioned the man. Renji nodded. "Yeah. Since Yoruichi-san moved in, I can hardly sleep there."

"You know, you could…" before Isshin could finished, Ichigo boiled at rage and shouted.

"HELL NO!!"

"Don't ever say that you're going to store him here. Our room is already full since Rukia is staying with us."

The boy didn't mean any offense in what he said, but Rukia couldn't help but feel a little tugging sting in her chest as a proverbial word ran through her brain over and over again — burden. This time, she thought that she should really consider her plan to go back to Soul Society. Maybe, with her gone, the family would be much happier, and more space for the twins.

If truth be told, the fact that Ichigo also was pleased to see her left the house really hurt her. She actually thought that he liked being with her, but then again she was wrong. She was hurt. Rukia gripped the chopsticks a little too tightly, gritting her teeth, trying to stop herself from displaying her emotions.

"Plus, I don't wanna share my room with some red hippies!"

"Don't mind him, Abarai-kun. He starts cursing after 9." Isshin beamed. "It's not even 9 yet, goat face!" Ichigo yelled. "Oh, pardon me, he starts after 8 then." The goat face spoke as the wall was once again being hit by a projectile named Isshin.

"That's not cursing and shut up, you demented idiot!"

..

..

..

..

"So, how's dinner?" Kurosaki Isshin patted the shoulder of Abarai Renji and gave him a wink.

"Truthfully amazing," Renji grinned to the old man. "So, mind telling me what's the important problem that you desperately need my help?"

Isshin just shook her head and whispered. "You already helped me by coming here."

Renji raised his brow. "Then, it's settled?" Renji whacked his forehead. "I thought it was about some new information or some secret duties or something.."

Isshin just grinned as he heard the sound of his youngest daughter calling him.

"Dad, dessert!!"

"I'll be there shortly!" he yelled back as Yuzu asked Renji to go there as well.

..

..

..

..

..

"Hand in the stone, Mizu. You're not getting away with this!" A flaming-spiky-red-haired firestarter pointed out.

The azure haired waterbearer didn't seem to be threatened at all, as she grinned. "I didn't quite like the threatening part."

The firestarter, Hiiro clutched his left hand, raised it on his chest level. As he moved closer to the aqua girl, he pulled his left hand and a fire sword came out of nowhere. "Don't make me hurt you," he said as he, without any hesitation, slashed her with his fire power.

Smoke filled the area as the man was seeking for the girl. "Just surrender," he whispered to himself. Suddenly, Hiiro heard a chuckle. It maybe the faintest sound, but he swore he heard a chuckle. "Mizu!" he halted.

Hiiro stepped a few steps behind as his eyes bewildered, searching where the girl could be. He withdrew his steps slowly, "Mizu, hand over the stone!" he scorched.

Suddenly, Hiiro felt something cool grabbed his ankle. He almost fell down, but he balanced his body so as he stood up straight. When the smokes finally fade out, he threw his head to the surrounding to find that he was cornered by certain walls of water all around him.

"I hate to harm you, Hiiro. But you force me to pick this way.." The voice sound blurred, but Hiiro recognized it every time he heard the voice of the girl.. His best friend.

"Mizu, please! Just give the stone back to the elementals, you're making things worst!" Hiiro yelled. "They'll kill you!"

"I know. But I must have it. I wanted to be human." Mizu's voice remained blurred. "You know exactly how this stone work, it can turn me into a normal human.." her voice saddened. "I just wanna live normal.."

"Mizu! The power we had, it's a gift. We can't just simply throw it away!" Hiiro stormed. "We don't know anything about this stone! I don't want you to end up like my twin, Haiiro!!"

The walls around Hiiro slowly divided into smaller pieces of ice. He could see the girl now. She was standing far away from him, holding the stone in her hands, closing her eyes.

"I know somebody that could help me. I'm going to find him." He heard she said before she vanished like fog. The ice around him also melted slowly.

"Mizu.."

* * *

**A/N:**

* Hiiro - Scarlet

* Mizu - Water

* Haiiro - Grey

read and Review guys!!! The next chapter was going

to be more interesting...

There's going to be some more conflict

in between our main character..

ICHIRUKI..

heheheehe


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**MIST**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long tyme, isn't it? So now, i present you

Mist Chapter 3!!!

And Rukia is having a major problem! What will she do?

Stay tune and read!! the hee

* * *

Disclaimer: Kubo-sama! I love Renji and Ichigo!! Let them marry me, please!!

* * *

"Hello, Kuchiki-san.." the man greeted, grinning behind a fan that became visible out of nowhere. "What makes you come over this late?"

Rukia huffed. "I can't open the gate to Soul Society.. Do you know what's wrong?"

Receiving an 'oh' from Urahara, Rukia knew it was all his doings. "Do you actually locked the gate for somewhat reason, Urahara-san?" Rukia asked him suspiciously, crossing her arms.

Urahara chuckled. "You see," he paused to find out that the girl was still outside of his house. "Oh, how rude of me! Come in, Kuchiki-san," he invited. "We can talk inside."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm apparently having a guest right now, Kuchiki-san.." Urahara lead the way to the living room.

..

..

..

..

..

A woman backed up against the brick wall. She was trapped in a shadowed, narrow alleyway behind the colourful retail shops just a few meters from Karakura Park. The man with oddly glittering yellow eyes, growled at her. As she shuddered, the woman pleaded. "Please, let me go.."

Grinning, the man lifted his hand. In it was a flash of silver—a dagger!! The woman felt every muscle in her body go taut. The yellow-eyed man whipped his hand over his shoulder like a dart champion. Then, with his eyes dead-set on the poor woman, he thrust his hand forward and let the dagger go. The woman gasped as the silver blade sailed forward, coming right at her.

The woman flinched, as the cold, sharp edge of the knife slicing through her blouse and flesh. She closed her eyes. The man stepped right up to the woman, face-to-face and placed his hands flat on her stomach. His hands began to glow in the darkness. His fingers and palms became red-orange, neon bright against her black blouse. The sight was mesmerizing. The man could feel the sensation surging through his hands was so incredible, a flutter of movement.

At once the woman began to writhe and scream as her face contorted in pain and her eyes bulged from her head in horror. A white ashen paste covered the woman's skin. Her face wrinkled, her chest caved in. Was she shrinking? The woman seemed to be drying up and shriveling like a raisin.

The man grinned. An electrifying sensation was pressing through him, and he needed a full concentration to actually suck the entire woman's soul from her body. The woman's entire body now was made of white ash. The man watched in amazement, lifting his silver-grey hair that covered almost half of his face. His long hair waved as the wind gust blew the powder away from his sight.

The man closed his eyes, letting himself to take a deep breath. He felt great. The air smelled so clean and promising. This wasn't what he'd expected from tonight, but he certainly wasn't complaining. A tingling sensation running through him.

Chuckling, he aimed for another victim tonight.

..

..

..

..

..

As Rukia walked to the living room, she could see a beautiful girl in white was sitting politely in front of the table. Of what she could see from her dressings, Rukia could tell that the girl wasn't from the living world. And she apparently could see the look of desperation written on the girl's face.

As Rukia place a sit in between the both Urahara and the girl, she scrutinized her facial details. The girl, Mizu; she heard her said before that her name was Mizu, the water-bear? Whatever. Mizu had very amazing cerulean orbs, not to mention the hair was also azure in colour. She was wearing silver plated earrings, and her lipstick was also blue.

"She was rather weird," Rukia thought. She looked so soft, even her hair waved like water ripples. She even had a blue mark on her hands, that Rukia thought it may be a sign, or a symbol that indicates something.. The clothes she was wearing, Rukia remembered that there's not even any single design in the human world that looked like that.

From the corner of her eyes, Rukia could say that it was a beautiful dress. She even looked like a princess.

"Please, help me." Mizu said, clutching tightly the stone.

"I can't promise you anything." Urahara sighed. Feeling the urge to know, Rukia interjected. "What is this all about?"

The girl looked at her with sorrow eyes. "I wanted to be a human."

"Then, why wouldn't you help her, Urahara-san?"

Urahara crossed his arms. "You see, it's not that simple.." he paused.

"She's a waterbearer.. A person with gifted ability to control the water.." when Rukia heard him said that, she felt even confused.

"I need to do some researches first.." Urahara stopped as he got up and walked to somewhere else. But he turned back and grinned. "Make yourself at home, Kuchiki-san,"

"I will." She replied. Rukia then turned her attention to the girl.

"You look like a human to me." Rukia said, examining the girl. The girl smiled a little. "I just look like one. But I'm not."

"Why do you want to be a human?" Rukia asked, the question that she kept back for herself for so many times she could even remembered. Rukia too, wanted to be normal. She wanted to a human, live a happy life, married, settled down and live happily ever after.. But, why would she want that?

"I.. want to be normal.." She closed her eyes as she continued, "I love to be in this world.. I wish I can stay here as a human.."

Hearing that, Rukia felt a thud into her heart. "Is that the same reason I want to be a human?" she questioned herself. It's true; a part of her agreed that she wanted to be normal just to live a happy life in this world with Ichigo and his family. She wanted to have a family. She longed to have a family. A family of her own.. A father, mother, sisters… She snapped out of it as soon as Mizu sighed.

"Hey, Urahara-san said that you can control water.. Then, can you make the tea froze?" Rukia questioned Mizu, as the girl chuckled a bit. "Of course, Kuchiki-san.."

Without any hesitation, Mizu gripped her left hand, raised it to her chest level. Rukia could see the symbol on the hand shone as Mizu opened her hand and blew the tea and.. BLING!! It turned into ice!

"Wow!" was all Rukia could say. "I can do more than that," Mizu smiled as the tea melted and turned into a heart shaped water in the air before it was frozen solid and fell into Rukia's lap in a blink of an eye. And she did it without even touching it!

"You have this special power, that's so lucky.." Rukia observed the frozen cold heart shaped tea in her hands. "It's useless if I'm not happy,"

Sensing the girl's mood beginning to change, Rukia changed the subject as she inspected the stone.

"Can I have a look?" she asked for her permission.

"Sure, you looked like a nice girl.."

Staring at the stone, Rukia could feel an electric wave surge on her. "Uh, Kuchiki-san, I don't know when is Urahara-san are going to find a solution about the stone," the girl paused. "I might as well as leave it to you for a moment."

"W-what?" Rukia shuddered. "B-but."

"I have someone hunting me. I can't stay longer in this place." Mizu looked straight at her purple eyes, hoping a yes as an answer. Rukia felt a little bit reluctant. If she accepted this stone, it meant that she cannot return to soul Society before this problem ended. And it's gonna take a lot of her time..

"Whatever happen, do not let go the stone.." she said, and before Rukia could say anything, Mizu vanished like a fog. "W-wait!!" Rukia stood up as she rushed to the door, searching for Mizu, holding tightly the stone in her hands.

"M-mizu!!" Rukia ran away to the darkness, not knowing something was ahead of her. Someone was watching her, closely, staring into the shadows, grinning silently.

..

..

..

..

..

"Where the hell she goes?" Renji cursed. He tried asking Ichigo, where Rukia would go in the very late of night. Receiving no replies from Ichigo but a dozen of curses considering of Ichigo's bad mood, Renji thought that he might find her in Urahara's shop.

Renji wondered what made Ichigo felt so troubled, especially with his presence. What? I don't do anything to the brat! And didn't he and Rukia just have a fight or something? The girl also seemed depressed, though she's been hiding her feelings, Renji could say that she was upset over something. If it's not because he was so worried sick about Rukia, wandering in the middle of the night; that is WITHOUT even bringing her soul candy, otherwise he wouldn't mind giving the orange-head a piece of his mind.

..

..

..

..

Rukia walked slowly in the dark. Seized with the eerie feeling of being watched, Rukia looked up as she swallowed hard, bracing herself. She could sense an odd reiatsu not far away from her. She stopped, having a turn on her back to make sure that no one was around and continued walking.

I gotta hurry to Urahara's, she thought.

If any hollows happen to pass by, she's in a lot of trouble, considering that she left her gikongan in the Kurosaki's residence. And to defeat a hollow with just a few kidou tricks—she doubted herself. She slowly reached to her pocket to put the stone, afraid she might lose it in the dark..

It was getting late, and Rukia was now quite unfamiliar with the way she took earlier. Crap! She cursed. "I can't believe I just lost!" She exclaimed aloud. Rukia sighed. She wondered if the orange head will be looking for her, for vanishing in the middle of the night.. But then again, she thought that he didn't even care, in fact, he might be grinning and singing a song with Karin if something bad happened to her.

"Great, another cohort taking part with Karin when I'm leaving." Rukia puffed out a heavy breath.

Tap-tap..

Rukia stopped walking instantaneously after hearing a sound that she swore was a footsteps. Rukia paled. The fear took over inside her. The reiatsu! It's getting closer, her mind was in chaos. Rukia took a few steps backward as her eyes searched for the source of the footsteps. Her hands gripped the dress she was wearing, clutching it even tighter. She moved backward a few more steps, making sure that no one was following her. Feeling relieved, she quickly turned forward..

BUMP!

She bumped into someone and fall onto the ground—literally. Rukia cringed in pain and slowly got up before she cocked her head to meet with a gaze from a yellow-eyed man. Somehow, she thought of saying an apology, but after seeing the freaky yellow eyes the man had, and the long scar from his lips to his left eye, she remained silent. The man grinned, his long silver-grey hair waved as he moved closer to Rukia.

As the man lifted his hands, Rukia could see with her bare eyes that he was holding a dagger. A dark, engraved symbol flashed on the base of the dagger, catching her eyes. What was that? It wasn't any of the Soul Society's symbols she'd ever seen—or anything she'd encounter alongside her fights in the human world. Who is this guy? His reiatsu was different, far beyond the human realm, and of course far beyond she'd sense in another hollows. Way beyond—as if from another plane.

D-UH! Rukia thought. Maybe he wasn't human at all. Maybe he's.. something else.. Just look at his nails, they were black!!

"Uh-oh.." she gulped.

* * *

A/N: So..

Stay tune

for another

chapter!!

Read n Review,please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys!! It's me again and i present you the next chapter!!!

I wanna say thanks a bunch to;

**_rukia death kuchiki_**

**_buzzaround_**

**_Ojou-sama_**

for reviewing my story!! Thanks!! (sniff) I'm happy.

though i'm expecting more.. xD hahaha

enough chit-chat! Let's move on with the story..

In this chapter, you'll find something weird is going on with Rukia.

What is that? Go on and read! xD

Thanks again for reading, and reviewing!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own either Ichigo or Rukia because they belong to each other.

* * *

"Hadou no shinjuichi, shakkohou!!"

Rukia shot a blast at the man, quite not sure about what she should do, but its giving her enough time to hold herself away from the man who was clearly having somewhat dagger in his hand.

"Oh.. I guess you're a pretty strong woman.." The man cackled.

Rukia took a step back as the man rubbed his bloody forehead with his fingers, and licked it as he grinned a very hideous grin she'd ever saw.. Okay, he is absolutely not human, Rukia thought. Then something was happening. As she watched in amazement, the dagger began to shimmer and break up into swirling particles—flashed and whirled. The dagger that she appeared to see before was replaced with a sword—longer, sharper, and shinier. The symbol didn't change at all, however. It just started to glimmer then faded away just after the transformation was complete.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

Again, a chuckle came from those lips, but it turned out to be a cackle. Rukia started to think that a crow sounded better than this man..

"The name is Haiiro.."

Rukia wish she could just peel the evil smirk off of his face. Rukia pushed up the sleeves of her favourite blue dress, ready to fight.

"I don't know why you're here," Rukia told the man.

"And I don't know what'd you want with me.. But you're going to be sorry that you ever meet me," Her purple eyes flashed with anger as a strand of her raven hair slipped down, touching her cheek.

"Really?" the man growled. "If you're trying to frighten me, you'll have to try harder. Much harder." The man in black leather jacket smirked, as Rukia could see his eyes were glimmering.

"Happy to oblige." There was no mistaking in the mix of hatred and fierceness in Rukia's voice. But deep down in her heart, she wished someone would help her. With a glint, she could tell this man with silver hair was no ordinary enemy. She was just acting brave; all her senses were on alert. In tune with the moment, Rukia felt that her palms beginning to sweat. It was either fight like crazy or just found yourself dying.

The distance between them was so tiny now that Rukia was sure she that wouldn't have enough time to evade the man's next attack. The man raised his sword, the bladed edge glinting in the moonlight.

Rukia jumped away as the man attacked, leaving a mark on the ground. But however, she managed to get a large cut on her left thigh and several small cuts on her arms. She landed on the ground a few feet away from the mark that the man made and looked around—to find he was gone. She tried to sense where he was, instead of finding a hand grabbed her hair from behind.

Rukia cried in pain. "Let go!"

His other hand was on her flat stomach, ready. "You are the most fascinating prey I've found today, woman. And I'd like to play some more.." He whispered in her ear.

"Too bad I'm a little hungry now."

As soon as he finished that, his hand begin to glimmered in red-orange light, as he begin to suck in Rukia's soul. Rukia winced as she felt a surge of energy pulling her out. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She was weak.

But suddenly, a ray of white-light shone from Rukia's pocket. The man closed his eyes, lifting his hand to cover his face, being somewhat blinded by the beaming light. Haiiro felt a cold, appalling chill running through his hands now. One way or another, he felt that his body was lighter—disintegrating. His bones were softening, dissolving. Instead of stealing Rukia's soul, he was sucked into her!

Wincing, Rukia caught a quick glimpse of trees and the dark sky. Then everything was a gloomy, wavy blur as the small body of hers slammed onto the ground, collapsed. Before she was fully unconscious, she heard a voice calling her.

"Rukia!!!"

"Renji.." she murmured as she closed her eyes.

..

..

..

..

..

"Ichi-nii, why are you not sleeping yet?" Yuzu was practically walking downstairs to get some water as she spotted her big-brother in the living room, watching tv.

"Rukia-nee will be home shortly, I guess.." Yuzu said, yawning.

"It's better for you to sleep now, Ichi-nii.. Otherwise, you'll be missing school tomorrow.."

Ichigo merely grunted in reply.

Yuzu averted her gaze to the floor. She'd saw the detached look on his face the whole night. He was physically there, but his mind clearly floated somewhere she couldn't reach. She knew that Ichigo really was concerned about Rukia, but he expressed it in a wrong way..

She wondered—how the petite raven-haired girl affected his big-brother so much. Worst, what would happen to him if she finally left them someday? Yuzu left her trains of thoughts just to find herself sighing. She loved the family the way it is.

And it was getting better—perfect with a big sister around..

..

..

..

..

"Rukia, are you awake?" a soft voice she heard. Without a doubt, she knew who it belonged to. Rukia struggled to open her eyes to find herself back in Urahara shoten.

"Mnnn.." she moaned. Renji helped her to sit properly.

"What happened?" she asked him—apparently, everyone was there, Yoruichi-san, Jinta, Ururu, even Tessai was there.

"What? I thought I was the one who should ask you what happened.." Renji growled.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrow. "I don't quite remember. It was all blurry.." Rukia winced as she touched the cut on her arms.

"Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow," Yoruichi suggested—upon the look from Rukia's eyes, she knew that the girl was having a hard time. She might as well need some rest..

"You're right. Kuchiki-san is still tired." The man nodded in agreement. Somehow, Urahara thought that there was something weird was going on. Just a moment ago, one of the odd reiatsu he discovered was lost. Biting his lips, he might as well as asking the raven-haired girl tomorrow, perhaps she would remember it more clearly..

"Then I might ask your favor to send her home, Abarai-kun.."

Renji nodded quickly. "Of course." He said. "Can you stand?" his look turned to Rukia as the girl nodded slowly.

"But I have to change the clothes.." Rukia murmured.

"I can't go home like this.." she eyed the dress she'd been wearing.

It was torn, and enough to get everyone in Kurosaki residence worried when seeing it. She eyed Yoruichi and on the spot, the black woman smiled slightly, getting up to bring her a new dress, which was Ururu's.

..

..

..

"Are you sure you don't need me to carry you?" Renji asked, looking quite worried seeing Rukia winced with every step she took.

"No. I'm fine, Renji."

"I mean—you're just making the wound worst! The cut might open again and it's hard to get a doctor in the middle of night, Rukia.." The man reminded.

"Think of all the trouble Kurosaki-san and the family had to bear—but he's a doctor himself, so I guess it will be fine. But still.."

"Okay, okay.." She waved her hands, surrendering. "You sound just like nii-sama, Renji." Rukia scoffed. Renji just grunted as he cradled her like a baby.

"You're getting heavier." Renji uttered, walking slowly.

"Really?" The girl had a worried mask on her face. "Maybe it is the cake Yuzu baked every morning.." she gasped.

"But I only eat a little.." she paused, "Is it enough to get me fat?"

Renji sighed. "No. You're not fat. I said you're just heavier." He stressed the word one by one as if she was a three-year old.

"Got it, heavier?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Rukia exclaimed aloud. "Somehow, few months working with Nii-sama turned you into his clone." She mocked.

"Actually, you're the one who's too stubborn. Ne, you might as well as go back to Soul Society to see him.." Renji fixed his look on her.

"I am. It's just that Urahara-san closed the gate. I can't open it." She yawned.

"He what?" Renji frowned. What the hell that man wanna do?

"Renji.." Rukia called upon the red-haired man. "Hn?"

"Do you mind if I have a sleep for a while?" Rukia asked as she yawned, again. Renji shook his head, tightening his grip as Rukia closed her eyes for a second, hoping to shake off the dizzy feeling. A few moments later, she fell asleep.

Seeing the petite girl peacefully sleeping, contentedly breathing in his arms, Renji smiled. He didn't think he would ever tire of that sight. She always smiled in her sleep; he could tell if she was dreaming, by the way her eyes flashed and by the contented little noises that she made as she slept. Renji slowed down his movement. He didn't want to wake her up—walking slowly as he can, stepping silently in the darkness.

He knew that her heart belonged to someone else. He just could feel it. The way she sounded so eager to be here, the way her eyes shone every time the man's by her side.. The way that showed she cared for him the most.. Renji didn't mind.. Though he seriously regretted for not stopping her from going to the human world just to find an orange boy stole her heart away..

He smiled. Maybe he'll just have to accept the truth—that her heart was beating for the man, it was a glorious victory for him, Renji thought. So much for the stupid arguments he always won against the orange brat—he actually winning him more, by having her heart with him..

..

..

..

..

..

"Abarai-kun.." Yuzu rubbed her eyes upon seeing Renji, and her eyes went wide when seeing the man carried a sleeping Rukia, bridal style! Luckily the goat face had already asleep, or else he's gonna wreck havoc in the middle of the night.

Upon hearing a door-dell downstairs, Ichigo toddled slowly to have a peek about what's going on. He was curious where the midget had gone in the middle of the night. Truthfully, he was worried of her. His mind couldn't help but to think something bad might happen to her. Just where the hell she goes in the middle of the night? Ichigo cursed.

"She'd better be okay, or I'll kick her butt tomorrow!" Ichigo grunted slowly.

He could have gone out to find her, but he showed no care—though in his heart, he was worried sick! Hell, he didn't even know what made him so angry. It's just that, he could feel that he's losing her each day. Day by day, she'd been so sensitive. At first it started with senseless arguments which were then turned into a full-blown! He even wondered what the hell that possessed his own mind to make him even more livid especially with Renji's around. Curse him!

Hearing Renji's voice, he actually pondered about Rukia going to someplace with the red-pineapple. Fixing his brown eyes on the girl on Abarai Renji's arm—sleeping soundly, Ichigo clutched his fists, stunned. He bit his lower lip and could even hear his heart shattered---literally.

"Sorry if she worries you.." Renji bowed slightly, with Rukia on his arms.

"Nothing matters, Abarai-kun.." Yuzu slightly grinned, stepping backward as to give him a way to put Rukia in the room.

Walking, Renji spotted Ichigo as he greeted,

"Yo!"

Ichigo just humphed, turned back and slammed the door—with a very deep DEEP scowl.

Renji quirked his eyebrow. "What's with him?" he eyed Yuzu as the girl also shrugged.

"He's been like that since Rukia-nee disappear hours ago.."

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

A/N:

There goes another chapter.

How's it going? Is it good?

Or. not very pleasing? (sniff)

Anyway, care to leave me reviews, people!! Thanks!!

in the next chapter, you will see that Rukia was hiding something..

Find out next week!!

Ja-ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

A/N: This is another chapter of MIST only in . I want to say thanks a bunch to;

**pencilpen**

for such an advice, and i think i'll work harder to improve.

Seriously, when i heard **pencilpen** said that, it boosts up my confidence level a bit,

at least i can give you all a better chapter! (sniff) Thank you!

Also, for the reviewers;

**~blackmoO0n~**

**the_charmed_ones**

**renjimania** (i love renji too!!!!)

**OpelSpeedster_Axeus** (I will try my best!!)

**rukia death kuchiki**

Thank you so much for reviewing!

And on with the story.. Rukia is transforming into something.

Her conflict with Ichigo seemed endless for now.. And will she survive?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Feewitt, Renji!! Oh my god, i just betray Ichigo! NOOOooooOOOOO!!! I do not own anyone in BLEACH.

* * *

..

..

..

The scent of fresh flowers and a very delicious breakfast downstairs filled in the air. In the distance, the birds chirped as Rukia tried to roll over, but she cringed every time she did that. It's a good thing the twins didn't notice that. All signs, however, pointed to a beautiful spring morning. Opening her eyes, she remembered just how rough last night was.

"Rukia, you're safe. At least you're not going to see the psychopath anymore.." she muttered as she propped herself up with her right elbow.

Seeing the twins already down for breakfast, Rukia thought it was the best time to go and have a look on her left arm and left thigh—they seriously need a new bandage. Moving her feet under the blanket, Rukia wished she was home—in the Soul Society, between the crisp sheets of her own bed. Lately, she'd been dying to see Nii-sama—to go back to Soul Society, to feel the breeze in her own bedroom.. To permanently set aside her feelings towards certain someone which kind of 'developing' right now..

But then, she had a long way before that could happen.

First, she had to find Mizu and hand her the stone—which was rightfully placed in her pocket. Then she'll be able to get home quickly—if there's no more trouble. But to find a waterbearer who could possibly be anywhere.. She needed a lot of time. No pressure, she thought as she stretched her legs and yawned. She slowly got up and tried her best way to make sure everyone didn't notice her injury, when she heard voices downstairs.

"Rukia-nee chan!!" Yuzu called. The blood rushed to Rukia's face. She quickly reached for her blouse and spun around.

"Coming!" she called back.

..

..

..

..

..

..

The grumpy carrot top halfheartedly got off his bed and stretched his muscles. Yuzu called out for breakfast outside his bedroom door, urging him to get down faster. He quickly went to the bathroom to change into his school uniform, and perhaps considering to avoid any more fights with Rukia today.. And of course, the projectile Isshin had to land on the wll before everyone could eat their breakfast peacefully.. A rather jolly but clearly under a-fake-smile Rukia, who came down late than her usual time, greeted everyone a good morning and placed a sit beside Ichigo. Smiling to her ears, the girl seemed a little 'over' than her usual self, Ichigo thought.

"Uh, Rukia nee.. Why didn't you change?" Yuzu simply asked, noticing that Rukia was not in her school uniform.

Right, Rukia was wearing a long sleeves black chemise, with dull-grey slacks to complete her looks. Frankly saying, she just couldn't find any dress which seemed to cover her injuries. She didn't want them to worry, or perhaps avoiding any unimportant questions from the orange-head as she actually thought that she wanted to forget the last night's incident. It was horrible that she didn't want anyone to know.

Rukia blinked. "Oh?"

Ichigo glanced at the raven-haired woman from the corner of his eye. He felt like something's wrong. Smacking the urge to throw the plate at her, he grunted slowly.

"Oh, I'm not planning to go to school today, Yuzu-chan.. I have some…things to take care of."

"Eh? But is it okay if you skip the class?" Isshin butted in.

"It's fine, I guess.." Rukia just laughed fretfully at him. Feeling that the carrot top was looking intently at her, she might as well as avoided his eyes before he asked something that rather uncomfortable.

Karin watched the raven-haired woman closely. She noticed that the woman winced with every step she took. She was at a state when she returned home last night; Karin could see a bandage on her left thigh when the dress actually slid up a little when she rolled over in her sleep. And not to mention she actually came back home with a different outfit.. She quirked her eyebrow and looked away. Why do I bother? She thought.

"Just do whatever you wanted to do, midget. It's not like you need to be in school anyway."

Ichigo scowled then stood up. He wanted to know what the midget was up to—dying to know. But her attitude didn't seem to be quite a help at all—all the secrecy and lies, since when did this start to happen? Yuzu and Karin just watch them bickered at each other, didn't dare to interrupt—even the psycho dad of Ichigo was silent this time.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need some stupid education from this world since I'm not even a human!" She scorched, glaring back at him with full of annoyance.

Ichigo scoffed. "Heh. Like I care."

Rukia gritted her teeth. "You disgust me."

"Great. Now the feeling's mutual. Good for us then." He glared at the petite woman before grabbing his bag and leaving.. For all that matters, his heart was still wounded by the picture perfect scene he saw last night.

"Do you and Ichi-nii have some problems, Rukia-nee?" Yuzu looked at the petite shinigami who still recovering from the early fight with her big-brother.

"Yeah, sort of.. Don't worry about it.." Rukia smiled.

"It will all be settled.."

A few minutes the kids left, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Rukia interjected. Rukia slowly opened the door to reveal Renji behind it, grinning.

"Renji?" she exclaimed.

A goat chin popped from the dining area, "Abarai-kun?"

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh. They just had to have another argument this morning. Is it his fault? For the past few days, their simple bickering always ended up in full-blown fights. Rukia had been extremely furious and irritated, and Ichigo was wondering just what the hell was wrong with her. He left in the early hours that morning to go to school after one more uncomfortable screaming contest. Who the heck was winning? He didn't care. He didn't even bother trying to solve their problem before leaving away from home.. His patience had been stretched far too thin, and he needed some time to chill, and perhaps some time for himself..

"Great. Just great." Ichigo grunted.

..

..

..

..

..

"How's your leg?" Renji whispered as the raven-haired girl nodded. "Just fine. Anyway, are we going to Urahara's now?"

"Yeah." A nod came unison with the answer.

"Then, I'll go and get Chappy." The moment she said that, Rukia pull all her strength to once again climbing the stairs to get Chappy.

Following her from the back, Renji whispered. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"The brat." Renji scoffed. He wondered why keeping a thing like this as a secret. He's gonna find out sooner or later.

"Why should I?" Rukia asked back. "And don't mention his name, please. We have another fight just before you come. And I simply hate him..."

Renji shook his head. What the hell are the problems of these guys? I might as well as stay single forever if that's the case, he thought.

Opening the door, Rukia slid her hand under her pillow and pulled out a soul candy dispenser from it. Without any hesitation, she swallowed a gikongan. But instead of the customary partition of the soul from the body, nothing. Nothing happened.. A few seconds later, she throttled and coughed the pill out.

What's wrong with her? Rukia touched her body. She was feeling absolutely okay, except for the wound she's having.. Is that the reason why she couldn't separate her soul from her false body? Rukia's thought trailed off as she heard Renji's voices.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked. Rukia shrugged. "I can't use Chappy. It won't work."

"Eh? Is it because of the wound you're having?"

"I don't know." She replied, feeling somewhat weird. Maybe what Renji said was true. Maybe she was feeling weak because of the wound she's having, and the soul couldn't show up outside her gigai.

..

..

..

..

"Can you walk?" Renji asked her for the millionth time. Not only Renji—every one would ask her that if they saw a petite girl wincing around, looking very pained to even walk.

"Shut up, Renji." Rukia gritted her teeth.

"You're interfering with my concentration. I can't walk without being hurt if you keep babbling around."

"Okay, okay.." Renji waved his hands, surrendering. This girl was stubborn. Way beyond a person he ever knew..

Arriving at the door of Urahara shoten, Rukia immediately placed a sit on the bench in front as Renji knocked the door.

"My, my.."

The man in question flipped the fan which came out of nowhere, as he opened the door to see the both shinigami.

..

..

..

..

It was already lunch time, but there's still no hint of where the raven-haired was going. She didn't go to Soul Society as he could feel her reiatsu. It was weak, but he could feel it. Now where could that midget be? And why didn't she come to school? Tch. Rukia didn't come to school with him to attend to some "business". Business my ass!!

And the questions he has been getting from his schoolmates about her made the day even worse.

I know she's just bullshitting me. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Rukia seemed to be hell bent on pestering him, he just cannot register the reason under her reaction.. His train of thoughts was cut by a soft voice calling upon him. He raised his brow.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called softly from behind him.

"What, Inoue?" Ichigo answered nonchalantly.

"Are you worried? You look kind of.. preoccupied.."

Ichigo scoffed. "Worried of what? The midget? As if.."

"Then you ought to know the reason why she's been skipping school, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue Orihime averted her gaze on the sky.

"I don't know. And I don't care."

If only I know, Inoue.

..

..

..

..

"I shall take the stone for a while," Urahara commented, taking the stone from Rukia. Seeing the girl seemed to have something stuck in her mind, Urahara inquired her about the need of his help.

"I can't use chappy anymore. It doesn't work." Rukia claimed.

She crossed her arms, feeling a little affected with the problem as now she had to wince in front of many people to walk. It was too obvious if she took a wheelchair, and it would be a hit around town if anyone in their school ever caught Renji carrying her. And of course Renji could not turn nto shinigami when carrying her, it'll look like she'd been floating in the air. Shit! Why all this things have to happen? And it just because of the wound the man gave her. Suddenly, she never felt this angrier. Maybe the pain made her this way.

"Oh? Maybe there's something wrong with it, Kuchiki-san." Urahara rubbed his chin before he continued.

"Mind if I take a look?"

Rukia nodded as she handed the soul candy dispenser to Urahara. "It's weird." She heard him say.

"There's nothing wrong with it.."

"Weird, huh? I thought it might be a connection with the wound she's having," Renji butted in.

Urahara nodded in agreement. "Maybe."

Suddenly, Rukia felt a tinge of pain stinging her head. She rubbed her forehead, recoiling in pain. She furrowed her brows and Renji noticed this, asking her.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache." She managed to choke a word from the painful vibe on her head.

Unknown to her, a small engraved symbol had appeared out of nowhere to the back of her neck. It was black in colour, round, and was hidden by her black hair. It started to glimmer now, as Rukia felt her head was blank.

"Let me out." The voice said. She felt her headache becoming worst the moment she heard the voice rang into her brain. It was hurting her, as Rukia held her head, cringing in pain. Renji looked worried, so as the man with the fan beside her.. As soon as the headache was over a few moments later, Rukia cocked up her head.

"R-rukia.." Renji exclaimed aloud. His hand pointed right in front of her face. Noticing a slight tremble on his voice, Urahara moved closer to have a closer look on the petite lady.

"R-rukia.. Your eyes…"

Renji was shocked to death to see she was glaring at him with shocking yellow eyes!

..

..

..

..

..

A/N:

How is it, people?

Stay tune for the next chapter next week!

Rukia will involve into a huge crisis between the shinigamis and the elementals.

Worst, what happen to her?

Will her eyes stay yellow?

Stay tune!!

---

And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna-san!!

I here present you the next chaper, chapter 6!

Arigatou Gozaimasu for the reviewers

that care to give me some reviews, I really appreciate

that.. Well, the story has so many hits, but apparently

only few of them care to review.. Ah well, enough of the blathering

talks..

I want to give some credits to;

_**Taeniaea**_

_**xwhitemoonx**_

and of course, none than other..

_**pencilpen**_!! (claps)

And also thank you for all of you for making my story as your favourite..

on with the story now!!

..

..

Renji: Finally. I thought i'll be hearing your blabbering for eternity... (crossed arms)

Me: Hey, I'm not blabbering.. (pouted) My my.. Ren-kun is so angry today..

Renji: Do not call me that. (vein popped) Huh. (grunted) It hurt me enough that you make me single. I want my Rukia back!! (screams)

Ichigo: (snarl) Over my dead body!

Me: Ah, don't worry. I'll find you someone pretty.. (wink)

Renji: Really?!!! (puppy dog eyes)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **It's sad that i have to say this everytime.. ah well.. I so do not own Bleach and its character.. But i know Renji loves me!

Renji: NO i don't! (looked away)

Me: So cute... (wink)

* * *

..

..

"R-rukia.. Your eyes!" Renji pointed right at her face.

Rukia remained silent. Her lips slightly parted, but nothing audible came out. Renji could see that her eyes were empty, hollow—as if she wasn't alive. She didn't even move her body—she was just like a statue! Suddenly, Renji could see her nails started to change its colour. Renji stood there, staring nervously as her nails began to change—from white to black! And so on with her hair. It grew.. Continued to grow, black at first—then it turned into silver-grey lengthy hair! It happened so fast—in a blink of an eye!

Renji back off a little as Urahara did the same.

"R-rukia," Renji stumbled as he placed his hand on top of her right shoulder.

Suddenly, the grey-haired lady turned her head towards Renji as she widened her eyes. Renji pulled her hands from her shoulder and took a few steps behind. All they could hear now was Rukia's growl. The both men flinched.

"Let me out!"

..

..

..

For the third time this day, Ichigo's left eye had been twitching. Was it something that matter? Somehow, the carrot-top was feeling a little worried—not that he didn't worry before, but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger when the time passes. He gripped his hands, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying in front—sought for an attention for his train of thoughts that seemed to be endless. He was so sure that there's something wrong with the midget. If only he'd stop being so stubborn..

-

She knew there was something wrong about the carrot top. Though he would never admit it—she knew he cared for the raven-haired girl. It probably just need some time for him to actually swallow his words.. Inoue Orihime was not the type of person who would just give up, but she perfectly understood how love cannot be forced. And she knew there's not even a single space in his heart for her. His heart was only breathing for the sight of a certain girl, with amethysts orbs instead of dull grey. She sighed. It's the time she moved on too. But, she was wondering what happened to the little shinigami, her reiatsu spiked way higher than normal. It was as if she was fighting someone—or something for that matter.

-

The man behind the auburn head flinched of a sudden spark of reiatsu. Uryuu Ishida pushed up his slightly thicker lenses. Something is wrong, he thought. Looking at the auburn head in front of her, he gritted his teeth. What's wrong with Kuchiki-san? Stealing a glance towards the carrot top, he knew the guy also has the same feeling he had now. What the hell is wrong here?

-

Tatsuki Arisawa eyed the Quincy (The winter war is over and Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuhiro knows all about the events going on in S.S and all..) noticing a slight worried masked on his face. Yes, she could feel the reiatsu of Rukia spark just now. And she was beginning to wonder why.

Ichigo grabbed the mechanical pencil and began to write something on his notebook—except for he didn't know what to write! Ichigo's mind really was drifted away—and the book was only his disguise. Glancing beside him to find an empty seat, which made him feel even worst, Ichigo suddenly stood up. Rukia's piercing reiatsu made him very much wanted to know what had happen to her.

Every single person in the class averted a surprised look on him; waiting of what he might want to say. Tatsuki and Uryuu exchanged looks with each other. Orihime gasped, while Keigo narrowed his eyes, gaping. Even Sado was prepared to stand up.

"Bathroom." Ichigo said as he rushed out of the class, feeling the spike of her reiatsu as another auburn head who decided to follow him using the same excuse a while after that.

Uryuu was about to stand up but Tatsuki held him down.

Don't. She mouthed.

Uryuu frowned. "But, Inoue.." he whispered to the spiky-haired.

"Ichigo's there with her. Nothing could possibly happen."

Tatsuki leaned to her chair. "It's Rukia I'm concerned for now." She murmured.

..

..

..

..

Rukia hurled her silver blades towards Renji as the man dodged them quickly.

"Rukia, wake up! What are you doing?" Renji shouted—hoping the girl would finally snapped out of it and be herself again.

Rukia swung around towards Renji, leaping forward as she lifted Renji to his feet.

"Let me out!" the girl roared.

Obviously frightened, Renji tried to step back—never wanting to harm the girl, coz he knew, deep down, it was still Rukia. _She_ was still Rukia. Or was it a _he_? Well, her voice sounds different.. Ah, whichever it is, Rukia was still there.. He squirmed and wriggled to finally let himself free from Rukia's grasp. And to think someone that small could lift him who weighed—probably heavier than Ichigo was pretty unbelievable.

Don't ever speak about this to anyone, it's embarrassing!! I just hope no one is watching! Renji scolded himself.

Stepping a few steps behind, Renji noticed that Rukia had a grey tattoo on her left palm. Damn, I want a piece of that too! He cursed. Wait. He already had it. Them, in specific.

Considering they were now in Urahara's basement, no one could possibly heard them.. Well, instead of throbbing Urahara's house, why not just went after his basement? It was spacious indeed. Taunting Rukia to the basement was not an easy job—half of the furniture was destroyed in the mean time. But they succeeded, through hardships while avoiding the silver metal from crushing their body.

And Speaking of Urahara, where the hell is he? Renji cursed again. His heavy tired breathes puffed out deeply as he continued to avoid Rukia's attacks.

Although he was in his shinigami form, he could barely use his zanpakuto. He just couldn't release Zabimaru. Not against Rukia. All in his hands now was a plain old junk Urahara gave him—threw him actually. But it was just enough to defend himself, not to hurt anyone.

"Renji.. No.. stop. Stop hurting him!." Rukia fought to win herself back.

Pausing for a second, Rukia's blade seemed to shine, again. To be exact, the symbol on the blade was the one to shine. It was the third time she changed weapons, Renji thought. And I barely got this poor junk with me, he murmured, looking at the old wooden sword that Urahara claimed to be the finest sword he had. Liar. The first weapon she had with her half hour ago was a pair of katanas. Double silver katanas. Then they changed into a silver whip, soon into a blade.

For the first time, Renji thought that maybe Rukia had gained a new power to control the metal or something like that. It all came registered in his mind as he spotted her hands were like controlling the metal to become what she liked. Damn it! I want new powers too! Renji grunted.

Renji watched carefully as the blade seemed to dissolve into particles that shimmered and whirled to be shurikens. Tons of them.

Uh-oh, Renji thought.

"Stop. STOP IT!!!!!!" Rukia screamed in her mind.

For the first time, Renji doubted himself to be able to dodge all the shurikens that sailed forward, coming right at him! Renji closed his eyes, couldn't help flinching, expecting the cold, sharp edge of millions of shurikens to slice through his flesh, blood spurting everywhere.

But he felt nothing.

Renji slightly opened his eyes to find all the shurikens suspended in midair, just a few inches away from his chest. Behind it, Rukia was frozen in place, as she slowly collapsed into the ground. Slowly, the shurikens began to disappear as well. Renji rushed to her side and noticed that she no longer had the grey hair. Renji merely stood over Rukia and stared at her sadly. When she'd passed out just now she looked like herself again—vulnerable and sweet. Relieved, he smiled lightly and slumped onto the ground.

"Yare yare…" Urahara exclaimed aloud, as he flipped open his infamous fan, stepping slowly towards the shinigamis.. Renji turned his head to him and grunted.

"Where the hell have you been just now?" He growled.

"I'm getting some new furniture into my house.." Urahara grinned.

..

..

..

..

"Urahara-san! Urahara-san!" Ichigo Kurosaki was at the door, knocking harshly the wooden door.

The girl beside him just stared at the door, clasping her hands. Heaving a little sigh, Orihime was beginning to worry. Months of training giving her abilities to detect reiatsu well. Maybe Ichigo was not aware, but she swore she could feel Rukia's reiatsu had a slight vibration. It was faint, but she took notice that her reiatsu was different. Ichigo leaned on one leg, waiting for someone to open the door.

Seconds later, he knocked again. "Urahara-san!!" he yelled his lung out.

"Yes?" The man in question opened the door slowly, stepping backward as to welcome the carrot top and the auburn head beside him.

"Is Rukia here?" Came the instant question as his head popped inside the house.

Urahara smiled sheepishly. "My my.. Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san.. You come barging in just to look for Kuchiki-san? How sweet.."

Orihme bowed a little and greeted the man, as Ichigo scratched the back of his head, felling nervous somehow by the word the man said.

"Yeah, sort of. Is she here?" Urahara walked towards the table in the living room.

"Please, have a seat.." he invited. Ichigo just followed him to the table, and Orihime did the same.

"Ne, Urahara-san, is there anything wrong with Kuchiki-san?" the girl asked, looking pretty worried.

Ichigo quickly butted in. "Yeah, I can feel her reiatsu spikes just now. What happened?"

"Oh.." the man rubbed his chin, rather hesitant to answer the question.

"Is anything wrong?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nothing's wrong, Ichigo." The girl in question popped out of nowhere. Leaning on the wall, all eyes were fixed on her—confused as it may seem.

"Uh.. I might as well as leave the three of you to have some talk.." Urahara excused himself to meet Renji at the back.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly, seeing an angry look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stood up, walking close towards her, examining her closely. On his face was his everlasting frown, pure exasperation obvious in his eyes. He had gone into a searching frenzy trying to look for her. Scowling, Ichigo was getting even more aggravated. He was worried sick and had looked for her all over and when he had finally found her, she was patently ignoring him.

She was successful in pissing him off, again... He was trying to control his anger and trying his hard for not having another battle with her. It's hard for him when she's giving him the casual look, as if she's not coming to school today just because she was doing some god-knows-what business was a small matter.. Well, it was a small matter. But..

But..

But he didn't think it is.

"What are you doing here?"

Rukia smirked. "I think the question goes for you." She eyed the auburn girl, who clearly looked worried.

"So you make Inoue skip classes with you, do you?"

Orihime waved her hands and shook her head. "No, no.. Kuchiki-san, we're just searching for you,"

Ichigo crossed his arms, looking clearly annoyed over Rukia for some reason he didn't know. "It doesn't answer my question, Rukia. What are you doing here?"

Rukia blinked at him, faking innocence, hoping against hope that Ichigo wouldn't be able to read through her this time. "I'm having some practice. With Urahara-san... and Renji.." she trailed off.

"Practice? As in training??" Ichigo scoffed. "Since when do you need training?"

"And since when do you care?"

"Since last night. You disappeared last night and don't come to school today.." ichigo grimaced.

"I'm not stupid, Rukia. I know something's going on."

"Whatever. You don't have to be so 'caring'."

Rukia knew that irritating him was the only way that would stop him from asking her inappropriate questions. As Ichigo scowled harder at her, she knew that was an effective way. Orihime gulped as she watched the two bickered with each other. Their fight was not the usual one they used to have, Orihime sensed something bad.

"I don't. I was just asking, midget."

"Then stop asking questions if you don't care!" she retorted.

She didn't want him to know another part of her—a beast, a monster inside her. She could never endanger him and his family. She actually pondered what would they think or worst, what would happen to his family if she suddenly turned to be.. a ruckus fiend again.. ever.. And what if the Soul Society knew this? She'll be killed within an instant! And of course, the mighty Ichigo will try to save her again. And then what? He'll just risk his life and she hated this! What if he died? How about Karin and Yuzu then? And his father?

What would she do..

Without him...?

"Then tell me why are you keep avoiding my questions?" he howled, scowling even deeper. Rukia's lips snapped shut.

She looked down, biting her lips. "Well.."

"Because it's my business and I don't want you to butt in." She said in the coldest voice she could, avoiding eye-contact with the carrot top.

There was a brief flash of pain in his amber eyes. She looked at Ichigo who had his hands in his pockets and was staring off into the distance.

"Fine. Sorry for interfering then."

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's arm and started walking away. Orihime looked slightly panicked as she parted her lips to say something, but Ichigo cut her off.

"C'mon, there's no point being here anyway."

As soon as the two were out of sight, Rukia tilted her head up and closed her eyes… Crossing her arms, she furrowed her brows and leaned to the wall. She bit her lips, trying not to sob. But all she could feel was pain. It stung her heart with a poison that could kill even Zaraki Kenpachi.

"I think I need to move away, Renji." Renji just kept silent behind the wall—he's been sitting there since forever.

"I just need to." She bit her lips as her eyes welled, letting the tears fall down streaming to her cheek…

..

..

..

**A/N**: there you go, people..

Care to leave me some reviews, now yes?

Just press the green button below..

A little review don't hurt right?

In the next chapter..

Was Rukia really going to move from

Ichigo's house?

And how long the lies can hold?

Stay tune fro the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** And.. here's the latest chapter i promised you!!!

Well, it's already chapter seven, and

obviously the story will not

end just yet..

Not before Ichigo and Rukia finally know

each others feeling.. thee hee

Renji: Hey! (growls) what about me here?! Am i like the big star of this story?! (pouted)

Me: My, Ren-kun! This is after all an ICHIRUKI fanfic, so do NOT blame me for the ICHIRUKI moments in here..

Renji: Whatever. I'm still waiting for the person you promised me. (cross arms)

Me: Aww.. You already meet her.. Well, subconsciously.. Maybe you don't even realize her by that time.. (think) Maybe i'll reveal her in the next few chapter..

Renji: You are so unfair! (cried)

Me: Aw.. (pat head)

Ichigo n Rukia: (rolled eyes)

* * *

And oh yeah, before i forget it,

here's the credit for

the reviewers..

_**pencilpen**_ I'll work on it a.s.a.p.. well, thank you for the compliment.. (blush) it's rare for people to appreciate my work, though..

_**star133**_ Yeah, it will be just typical.. If you care to notice, her form of transformation look like Haairo, with the silver hair, yellow eyes, etc..

**_dbzgtfan2004_**

**_Taeniaea_**

Thanks you all for the reviews! And lets on with the story now!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own BLEACH. If i do, Renji will be my slave boy.

Renji: HEY!!!

Me: Can't help it, Ren-kun.. (grin)

Renji: Stop calling me that!

Me: I love torturing Renji..

* * *

It was a serene night. The stars were glimmering, and the moon was shining so dazzlingly. Unfortunately, Ichigo's mind-set was distinct this beautiful night. He was thinking about a pair of amethyst orbs that never failed to annoy him. His right thumb was massaging his nose bridge, as he release another sigh.

"Stupid midget." He murmured.

"It's late and she is still in Urahara's Shoten."

Ichigo just couldn't help himself to be worried. Though how angry he felt towards her, though how bad his mood was, seeing her safe and sound make him feel better. But, it was different today.. He didn't know what made him so agitated over such tiny things.. Ahh.. Rukia is still Rukia. Why do I care? I don't meddle with people affairs.. He thought.

It was past dinner when Rukia came back to the Kurosaki house. She was hesitant to come in and thought about coming in for the millionth time before she dared to open the door.

Yuzu looked at the front door when she heard it opening.

"Rukia-nee chan!"

The young girl ran and hugged the petite woman. "I was so worried, Rukia-nee chan! Onii-chan said you have some business to be taken care of, now it's late and you barely home yet. Where have you been?"

Rukia's eyes softened at the young girl. "I'm sorry for making you worry.. It's just that.. Something came up.."

"It's okay, Rukia-nee. Have you eaten? There's some food in the fridge, and if you want some, I can heat it up for you.."

"No. Thanks anyway, Yuzu. I'm just fine. Is your brother in his room?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Yuzu said, pointing upstairs.

"Thanks.. I think I should have a word with him about.. you know.." Rukia smiled at the young girl, as she caressed her brown tresses. Yuzu nodded in understanding.

She seemed almost like a real little sister to her. Except for that she never had a real sister. Okay, used to had, but she didn't even remember. Heck, she was so small when Hisana died! What do you expect, people?!

The fact that she cared for the family—the family that always welcomed her, giving her warm hugs (except for Karin and Ichigo, duh!) and made her feel like she have her own family. She swore to protect them from any danger. And if it meant that she'll have to go away—she'll gladly do it. No sweat, Rukia thought.

Rukia reached Ichigo's room and was about to barge in but then she remembered how they were having a quite rough arguments back in the times, considering herself to just knock the door. He deserved an apology, after all.. After receiving a 'come in' in answer, she opened the door and entered.

Going through the door, she saw the cranky teen was sitting in front of his desk, working on his assignments, perhaps. As she was about to open her lips to speak, Ichigo turned his head and raised his brow. "Oh, I'm surprise you managed to come back, midget." he scoffed.

"And I actually thought that you'll be staying there for eternity." Ichigo turned his chair on her direction, facing her.

"Or perhaps going back to the damned Soul Society," he said as he saw her scowled deeper to him. He smirked. Ichigo was still irritated by the way she acted cold upon him, the way she kept things hidden from him, and the way that she never considered this place as her 'home'.

"Oh, right.. I can't meddle with people's 'business'.. So, I rest my case.." he crossed his arms.

Rukia was now at her limits. Fail to remember everything else she was supposed to say and getting into the blaze of the argument, she howled.

"Huh. I can see you're amused with the suggestion, are you?" She said as she crossed her arms. Ichigo scowled even deeper. He didn't know why he got so worked up for such little things like this.

"Damn straight. I'm waiting for my wish to come true."

Rukia felt that she was being provoked. Her heart, shattered, it felt even more crushed as it dusted to the ground. It was the truth all along. She'd half expected that Ichigo was having a great time together with her. But well, things were not exactly the way she imagine it.. It just that she didn't have the guts to believe in the truth.

The truth that she'll never will be welcomed in this family. The truth that she was just being a burden to this family.

Rukia lips parted, trying to say something defensive although knowing that it was pointless. On second thought, she bit her lips. Rukia tried to control herself. She didn't want to have another stupid fight anymore. She had a bigger problem waiting for her and its killing her inside to have an 'argument' with the carrot top which seemed to be making her feelings worst. Shutting her lips, Rukia humphed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door close.

He closed his eyes.

Geez, it turned out to be another fight. Ichigo sighed. Why can't they just have normal conversations just like they used to? And just when she was about to talk to him nicely, he blew it! He blamed it on his stupid jealousy on Renji!

Ichigo blinked.

Rewind. Jealousy?! Since when I've been jealous towards Renji? I'm not jealous of anyone! I'm just.. disturbed.

Yeah.

Disturbed..... yeah..

Ichigo sighed and stared to the moon through his window.

He needed medicine to comfort his swollen heart.

..

..

..

..

Rukia laid awake in her bed. Thanks to Urahara-san, her cuts finally—miraculously healed, though the pills didn't look so promising. It was almost midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She tried forcing her eyes to close, but to no avail. For the hundred times, she rolled over the bed, trying to get a comfortable position for her to sleep. Tugging the blanket off, she flipped to her right side. Using her right arm as a pillow, she hugged her pillow closer to her chest. The thought of the substitute shinigami jammed in her mind, no matter how many times she tried to push it away. It kept coming and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

He really hated her, didn't he?

He saved her because he owed her. It was that simple. She scolded herself for being thoughtful towards that bastard, for being so concerned,

For once thinking…

That he might like her..

The first time.. The first time she actually question herself, am I pretty? The first time, she pondered whether she'll look good on something.. The first time, she found herself blushing when she caught him on her sight.. The first time, her heart stop when he was around.. The first time, she was bothered by those amber orbs of his.. The first time, she found herself being mad on the simplest things he said.. The first time, she tried to be perfect.. The first time, she was struck.. by jealousy..

She wanted his attention. She craved for his attention. And yet, she knew that this was all impossible. They could never be together, they just can't. The words he said bother her. He provoked her, bickering on her, ignored her existence, you name it.

And yet—the man regained the most space in her heart.

Glancing on the twins that were soundly asleep, Rukia got up from her bed and walked towards the door. Tip-toed, she managed to get out from the room and slowly closed the door. She eyed the door for a second before walking away.. Seeing Ichigo's room made her stop. She was doubtful, whether just to go inside or.. just walked away..

Rukia clenched her hands into fists. Since when I have been so coward? Face the truth, Rukia!

I..

Love him, do I?

Rukia looked down, swallowing back a sob. Cocking her head up, she felt her shaking hand reached for the door knob. Slowly, the door was opened, creaking slowly as Rukia silently walked inside.

There in the bed, laid the teen. She thought of seeing the permanent scowl of his—well, almost permanent, she amend as she gazed at his sleeping form. His scowl was out of sight, and there was a small, heavenly smile curved on his lips. She couldn't believe this grouchy orange idiot could look so naive while he's asleep.. Rukia chuckled silently as tears beginning to well in her purple orbs.

She did not know when she had started feeling attracted towards the orange haired teen. The feelings grew.. Maybe it was there when he risked his life to save her. Maybe it's because the way he cried her name. Maybe, it's the way he fought for her.. The reasons why she liked him were abundant.

Rukia moved closer and kneeled beside him. She smiled lightly as she stroked her fingers along his locks ever so slightly, just hardly touching. She wouldn't dare to do more than that. It felt as though if she touched him, then it would bring him more harm.

She loved everything about him. She loved his smile, his laugh, his bleached hair, his eyes... She liked that he was strong.. She loved that he was thoughtful.. He cared for his family and friends..

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears pricked at the corners of her purple orbs.

_"Rukia, why the hell did you __name __the roach Byakuya?"_

_"Because he was cute and even looked like Nii-sama, I just love him!"_

"_How'd you know it was a 'him' anyway?"_

"_I just know."_

"_You're just being pathetic!"_

"_I am not, Bakamono!"_

"_Yes you are midget!"_

Rukia smiled lightly on the memory. Tomorrow, everything would be over. Over. She'll move out from the house, taking care of her 'business' she claimed. It could be forever.

We'll never get that thing out of me.. Dying, however, is another option..

She touched her flat stomach, tears falling, streaming down ivory cheek as she got up, moving away..

"_Hey Ichigo, what's a 'thanks-giving'?_

"_It's a bunny."_

"_Really?!"_

"_No."_

She'll be missing—the blathering talks, nonsense arguments, stupid jokes and laughter they used to share.

_"I'll tell you once again Rukia. Your opinions are rejected."_

She bit her lips, quivering.

_"Rukia, stop right there! Is this some kind of sick joke?! Turn back and face me, damn it!"_

Her feelings towards him were special.

It was special that nothing else in the world could replace it..

_"I've come to save you, Rukia!"_

"I don't know when this is going to over," she whispered, almost inaudible.

"But when it does, I just hope that I can see you again." Her tears seemed to roll down faster.

"But if I can't.." she raised her hand to cover her lips, sobbing silently, unable to finished the sentence.

Rukia wiped the rest of her tears off of her face.

"Live well, Ichigo."

As she finished that, she walked silently out of the room and gradually shut the door.

"I hate that I love you."

..

..

..

..

A/N: (flipping fan) fuuuh! another chapter..

For my avid readers.. I'll give you some synopsis on the next chapter..

..

_Her eyes were filled with tears, her lips were quivering. Her tears flew down her face and she did not even attempt to wipe them away._

_She lifted her free hand and roughly snapped Ichigo's hand off her arm. Her eyes meet his. Rukia lifted her hand and slapped the teen on the face._

_Loud and clear. Enough to leave welting, red finger marks._

_Everyone was aghast._

..

..

And how's that? Oh my! What will happen to Ichigo?!

Renji: (smirk) served him right!

Me: Oh? Would you like me to make her slap you too, Ren-kun? (cross arms)

Renji: whatever. Like i care.

Me: (looked away) Anyways, care to leave me reviews people!

Renji: Yeah, just leave her some reviews, and she'll stop blabbering much.

Rukia: (slap him on the face, smirking)

Renji: OW!

Me: Is it nice? HAHA!! I rule the world!!

Renji: (grunt)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** Ne.. ne.. Another chapter is finally out.. after having some problem with my..

horrible holiday with my family.. (sweatdropped)..

Sorry for the delay, by the way.. thee hee

Anyway, thank you for all the reviewers,

_**star113**_

and all of you that are still

reading this story..

Actually, i tried to make this longer.. but..

i dunno.. it just come around this length.. (grin) sorry.. I'll try harder next time..

Renji: Just shut up already! Like anyone care if you try harder! (cross arms)

Me: yeah. you're right.. (moped)

Renji: Good! Now on with the story already.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

Renji: Hey, you're mad?

Me: Nope. (cried)

Renji: ...

* * *

"When do you wish to leave then, Rukia-chan?"

"Well…I…" Rukia couldn't find the right words to say. "As soon as possible. Maybe today, oji-sama.."

"Ano, I need to find a place of my own, Oji-sama. Plus, I have something to take care of with Renji, and.." she paused, searching for better words.

"I don't think I want to bother you and your family with all the problems I have."

"Ah, I see. But, why not tell me?" The man raised his brow. Looking at her intently, he inhaled.

"Maybe this old man can help."

Rukia giggled nervously. "I appreciate that. But it's a thing that nii-sama asked the both of us to investigate.." She lied.

"I don't want to be held responsible if nii-sama suddenly getting grumpy."

"Yes.. yes.. he is quite scary when he does that.." Isshin rubbed his chin, looking somewhat suspicious.

Somehow, Isshin felt something was wrong. Very wrong. He did hear something from Urahara about the strange reiatsu he just discovered. In fact, one of the reiatsu disappeared last night, and although Urahara didn't mention that, Isshin as the former Taichou ought to know. He can't be called the strongest shinigami ever for no reason, right? Is Rukia-chan connected with that? His eyes landed to the raven-haired shinigami, trying to seek some honesty.

Isshin sighed.

"At least I'm no longer being a burden to this family, right?" she put her fake smile on.

Isshin widen his eyes. "I understand, Rukia-chan, but we never think you as a burden. You are a part of this family."

Rukia ignored the last comment and gulped. First step: success. Now, she must make the old man promise that he'll never tell Ichigo about this. She couldn't let anyone to be suspicious towards herself, can she?..

"Can I ask you a favor, Oji-sama?" Rukia smiled nervously.

"Can I trust you for not mentioning this to Ichigo?"

..

..

..

..

..

"I have an apartment." Urahara spoke.

Everyone—Yoruichi, even Renji looked at him with unbelievable look.

"What?" Urahara defended himself. "I never get to use it since I already have this one, anyway." He stretched his arms.

"So, I think, it's the best if I actually lend it to Kuchiki-san and you, Abarai-kun for a moment." Glancing to the red-haired, Urahara pointed out.

"At least until this problem is over." Renji butted in.

"But, Kisuke.. How long can we keep this thing hidden?" Yoruichi gave him a wary look. Her arms folded, as her eyes landed on Renji. "Sooner or later, someone will know.."

"I know that." Urahara sighed. "But I have to respect Kuchiki-san wishes." He said, smiling warmly.

"I respect her wishes for keeping this thing secret from Kurosaki-san's family.."

Renji inwardly grunted. Rukia just making situations worst! Why can't we tell everyone and together came up with a solution?! Ugh! That stubborn midget!

He sighed and stood up. "The apartment was quite spacious. And Hey! It was enough for both of you and your kids later." He grinned mischievously.

Renji suddenly turned red. "Why you little..!"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Enough with the playing, Kisuke."

Urahara waved his hands. "Joking! I was just joking!" he grinned.

"Man, you need to chill down a little, Abarai-kun.." As soon as he finished that, Urahara walked away and vanished after the door when he came back a short while after that.

"Here." He said, giving Renji some keys. Renji grunted as he stretched his hands to take the key from the man.

"Thanks anyway."

Urahara beamed. "It's not quite far, though. You can always walk from the house to here." Urahara explained as he placed a sit behind his wife.

"Anyway. I've got something to give to Kuchiki-san." He cleared his throat. In his hand, Renji could see a silver necklace.

"A necklace?!" Renji shouted, unbelieving his eyes. Is he … Renji didn't dare to finish that sentence. Urahara however, was surprised to see Renji's outburst. He gaped at the red-haired man as if he grew another head.

"What's wrong with it?" Urahara innocently asked as he held the necklace higher so that everyone could take a look. "It'll look good on her. I, myself has a taste in fashion, you know."

And suddenly, a hand flew right to his face. "Ouch." Urahara cringed in pain. Rubbing his sore cheek, Urahara gloomed.

"What was that for?" he looked at Yoruichi, who pouted and crossed her arms.

"You don't love me anymore." The black woman said sternly, her eyes blazing with.. jealousy.

Urahara sighed. "It was no ordinary necklace." Yoruichi's eyes soften.

Their attention was once again set on the silver necklace. The both Yoruichi and Renji looked quite puzzled now. "It's a device. It can produce a low level of current—enough to make people faint. But of course not to hurt them." The man explained.

"Put this on Kuchiki-san. It can detect the spikes of reiatsu, meaning, if she ever going on symptoms to transform again, she'll be unconscious before that.. Hopefully.."

Everyone threw him a confuse look.

"Oh.. I haven't test the necklace yet.." Urahara said stupidly.

..

..

..

..

..

Hiiro heard footsteps. The firestarter glanced left. Coming down the lane was a man with a sack slung over his shoulder.

"This is a chance." He whispered.

From his hiding place, Hiiro studied the man. His shirt and pants were black and it got some writings and skull on his shirt, not to mention blood all over the shirt—pretty scary. But he assumed that his shoes didn't match well with his shirt. The people nowadays kept having dark clothes, as if there weren't any chances for the colourful ones. He could concluded that the man looked like a member of galactic criminals by just looking at his face.. The man, er.. In specific, he was an 18 years old teenage boy, walked closer as he stopped half-way and looked back.

"Will you just hurry up, Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro, yes, Mizuiro was practically talking in his phone, ignoring the blabbermouth Keigo from disturbing his precious moments with his older girlfriend. Continuing his chat with his sweet girlfriend, Keigo gloomed as his best friend seemed to ignore his existence.

"Geez. How come I don't have any girlfriend at all?" Keigo mumbled as he gripped the sack he was carrying tighter and continued his work.

"If only I consider Ichigo's advice for not reading the porno magazines, I wouldn't be stuck right here now," he hushed a sigh.

Wait. Rewind. What has a porno magazines got to do with this job? Keigo stopped and brought his finger to his chin. Ahh.. I don't have enough money to pay for them, that's why I'm stuck here doing part-time jobs to pay my debt!!!! Keigo's eyes were practically looked like a fountain, as he was crying animatedly.

Hiiro widened his eyes. Just now he saw the man was joyfully doing his job, but now he.. Was crying? How weird the earth is, Hiiro thought.

Okay, Hiiro concluded. He crouched even lower behind the cart as Keigo drew closer, waiting for an ambush. As Keigo was putting his stuff inside the cart, Hiiro went slowly to his back and thump him on his neck. Keigo was unconscious before he could even know what happened to him.

"I am sorry, mister. But I have to take your clothes." Hiiro said as he eyed the sack which falls, leaving construction boots everywhere. He quirked an eyebrow as his eyes darted on the yellow boots.

Now that's what we call something colourful, he thought as a smile curved up his lips.

..

..

..

..

..

"Ichigo will never know if that's what you wished for, Rukia-chan." The man nodded. Rukia smiled lightly as she replied.

"Thanks, Oji-sama. I owe you one."

Rukia cleared her throat. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack now." She smiled.

"Oh, how I wish that you wouldn't leave so soon..!" Isshin whined. Yuzu and Karin were actually passing by the living room looked at their father, then at Rukia.

"Dad, what do you mean? Are you leaving, Rukia-nee chan?" Yuzu asked. Karin seemed as confused as her twin but she kept herself natural.

"Well, I.. I have something to settle..." Rukia replied.

"But why are you leaving Rukia-nee?" Yuzu was now teary-eyed. She sniffled.

"I have to, Yuzu.. Anyway, I'll be staying with Renji. So don't worry." Rukia patted the younger Kurosaki's head. Karin just frowned at this.

Isshin flinched. Not only she got to find a place so fast, but she'll be staying with Renji? Now how weird is that? Not that he's saying Abarai Renji is a weird person—Renji obviously capable of protecting Rukia-chan. Not that he doubted the red-haired young man too, but he just.. felt wrong.

"Oh, I see. He's the best friend of yours. So I guess we shouldn't be worried.."

Rukia smiled. "He'll be here in any minute now to pick me. So, I guess I should go and pack my stuff now." Rukia turned back and paused just before she heard something.

"What are you up to?"

Yuzu, Isshin and Rukia looked at Karin. This was the first time she straightforwardly addressed a question or something that actually made her talk to the raven-haired woman. But the question was not a pleasant one. Rukia's heart ached a little more as she tried to stay emotionless.

"I just have some stuff to do, Karin." She cleared her throat, turning back and quickened her pace.

"Karin-chan!! That's so rude!!" Yuzu huffed just after Rukia left the three to go upstairs.

------------------------------

Climbing the stairs, the carrot top immediately spotted her. "Where are you going?"

Rukia shrugged. "Somewhere around town." She climbed upstairs to the twins' bedroom..

Ichigo frowned with the reply she gave him. "Why do you wanna go around town with those bags?" he pointed towards greenish-grey bag beside her.

"I have something to do." Rukia reached for her bag and opened it. Ichigo was starting to get irritated again. That was not considered as an answer!

"What are you doing?" he asked, now in a more menacing tone.

Rukia took her clothes out of the twins' closet and put it in her bag. "Have you lost your sight? I'm packing, stupid."

Ichigo's heart clenched. "Why are you packing? Is it about the training again? I thought you.."

Rukia paused for a while, recalling the words he told her the day before. "I thought that you actually being glad as I'll be finally leaving this family for good, Ichigo." she said it, matter-of-factly.

Ichigo scoffed. "Heh. Whatever, midget. Like I care."

Rukia felt an intense pain in her chest. It stung her heart with a poison that could kill even Byakuya..

"Yeah, whatever. Renji and I will leave as soon as possible.."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Renji?! Again? What the hell?!

Rukia looked at the orange-haired teen, baffled by his silence. "There'll be more space for the twins when I'm gone." She said.

After recovering from his shock, Ichigo was only able to splutter out two word;

"Why Renji?" There was a twinge of annoyance in his voice. To be exact, a twinge of jealousy..

"It doesn't matter with whom, Ichigo. I'm tired of this." Rukia zipped her bags and stood up.

"At least we don't have to bicker with each other anymore."

"But--"

Rukia looked away before her tears betrayed her.

A knock on the door ended the conversation that has consumed the room. Yuzu entered and said,

"We have a guest, Ichi-nii.. Please try to behave this time.." Ichigo's head snapped up.

Yuzu turned her attention to Rukia, "Well, I guess it's the time, Rukia-nee chan."

"Thanks, Yuzu. I'll be there in just a moment." Yuzu nodded and left the room. Rukia clutched her green travel bag and walked towards the door, paused before opening it.

"Nice knowing you, by the way." With that, she opened the door and climbed downstairs.

-

Renji was just making his way towards the living room, led by Isshin, when the raven-haired woman reached it. She quirked her eyebrow to him and he gave her thumbs up, grinning all the way.

Good. Now that Renji has find a house, i can move from here peacefully. Or so she thought.

"Ahem!"

Rukia startled and spun around to see Ichigo on the bottom step of the stairwell. He was glaring at Renji with venom Rukia hadn't seen since his 'hollow' days. He scowled harder.

"Now what?" Ichigo scoffed. "Now you wanna move and live with a guy?"

Rukia glanced at him. Now what the hell is wrong with him? What is it now that concerns his stupid brain? Rukia opened her mouth to snap when she was cut off by the red-haired man.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? I'm not just any guy.. I'm her lover right?" Said Renji, poker faced as he shrugged, eyeing Rukia as the girl was as oblivious as he was with his words. Renji was so stupid..

_I AM NOT STUPID, MORON! STOP PUTTING BAD WORDS ABOUT ME!_

Whatever, Renji Meister.

The family was now in silence.

Silence.

(insert a wind effect here)

Silence.

(insert a cricket sound effect here)

Ichigo snapped out and glared daggers at him, while the twins were horrified by their brother--now turned into an amber-eyed monster with spiky hair. And an addition of two horns that just grew on his head. Isshin, however, just rolled his eyes, but he inwardly feeling slightly amused by his son's reaction. Just as he thought, the carrot top just need more time to show his feelings..

Ichigo grabbed Renji's front shirt as he really pissed him off. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Rukia pulled the two guys away from each other and took a deep breath, calmed herself down before continued to talk.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo?!" she yelled.

Ichigo crossed his arms, looked away and just grunted in reply.

"For someone who begged me to leave, I'm surprise how affected you are with me leaving this house." Rukia crossed her arms.

"It's not affecting me, midget. He pissed me off." Ichigo said as he pointed to Renji. The red-haired just shrugged.

"He doesn't piss anyone. Everyone doesn't seem affected but you. You're the one who is problematic since the very start, idiot."

Ichigo was about to retort when he actually realized that he had make the situation worst.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, heck, I don't wanna know. Just leave us alone." Rukia finished.

Everyone gaped at the sudden drama. Yuzu was about to say something, but she changed her mind, not trying to make the situation worst. Tense filled the air as silence consumed the room.

Rukia's attention was now on Renji. She raised her brow at him, crossed her arms.

"What?" Renji asked dully, sounding anything but stupid.. Rukia shook her head.

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to Isshin.

"Oji-sama, thanks for every thing." She smiled. A sincere smile. Isshin tried to curve a smile, but it turned out to be a frown. Rukia noticed that, but she pretended she never saw that.

"Be careful, Rukia ne-chan.." Yuzu said.

Rukia smiled. "I will."

Renji picked up Rukia's bags and bowed before making his way towards the door as Rukia made the move to follow him. As she stepped closer towards the red-haired man, Ichigo caught her arm and spun her around to face him, whispering something. Renji stopped walking, turned back and arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ever think of coming back once you're out." Ichigo whispered.

It was faint, but it was enough for Rukia to understand perfectly how he meant that. Rukia's eyes widened. Her eyes were filled with tears, her lips were quivering. Her tears flew down her face and she did not even attempt to wipe them away.

She lifted her free hand and roughly snapped Ichigo's hand off her arm. Her eyes meet his. Rukia lifted her hand and slapped the teen on the face.

Loud and clear. Enough to leave welting, red finger marks.

Everyone was aghast. Isshin widened his eyes, gaping and Yuzu closed her mouth with her hands, flinching. Karin arched an eyebrow, her arms folded.

"Of course." She replied as she turned around and followed Renji to the door.

Ichigo closed his eyes, tracing his cheek.

Damn it!

..

..

..

..

..

"Hello, Kuchiki-san.. It's been a long time since we've talk," Isshin gripped the phone tightly.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. May I know the reason why you're calling me?"

"Oh, no big deal. I was wondering that if you'll let me help Rukia-chan with her mission." Isshin bit his lips.

"Mission? I think you should instead ask her Taichou, not me."

"But, I thought she received a mission from you." Something was going on. Isshin thought.

"I haven't attended her any missions. And if you perhaps have seen Abarai, please inform him that I need him in Soul Society right now. I cannot reach his phone."

"Uh, Okay." With that, Byakuya hang up.

Isshin rubbed his chin before he slowly put the phone down. What's going on, Rukia-chan?

..

..

..

..

..

Renji has always been a devoted observer; he always knew something was going on and this time was no different as he eyed his companion.. She bore a somber expression and kept her head bowed down to the ground; hands clenched into fists and stayed silent.

Renji knew when Rukia was like this, something happened and she couldn't get it off.

She had constantly been like this, from the very first day he saw her. She was sick one time when they were still living in the Rukongai. However she didn't tell anyone about it and acted normal the entire day, pretty cheerful and energized the whole day.

Renji, however doubted her and keep an eye on the raven-haired. Then it was night, and she collapsed—and made everyone worried. Renji sighed. She really should be more open about her feelings.

Even though Renji had always loved her, but he realized that it maybe just a way of a brotherly love.. But to think that her heart belongs to someone else made him realized; how lucky the carrot top is.

Renji also remembered that she wore the same expression she has now after she killed Kaien Shiba, the man she respected a lot back in the times. Though Renji barely knew him, Kaien ought to be very honorable person if he had Rukia's respect..

Now he wonder, do really the carrot top has effected the indifference Rukia he knows?

"Hey." Renji looked at his companion. He wondered what Ichigo had told her that made her so frustrated.

"You look.. Upset. What happen?"

Rukia's head snapped up. She smiled a little. "I'm not upset. "

She looked at him and shook her head. "It was nothing important really. I give that moron a farewell gift." Rukia smiled weakly.

Renji didn't want to press her any further. It was hurt enough to see her violet orbs were filled with untold sadness. If she was reluctant to even share it, he respected that. Well, that's what friends are for right? At least he hoped that he will manage to see the beautiful smile on her face again after a while. Maybe she'll get it over with.

Maybe not.

Who knows?

"Yeah, right." He shook his head.

"Hey, what's a lover?" Renji asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you know that."

Renji shook her head incredulously. "How would I know that?!"

Rukia shrugged a little. "And how would I know that either, smarty?"

Rukia sighed. "Apparently, we both are in the same level.. " She shrugged, smiling a little.

"And who cares about that word means anyway? We have bigger problems waiting for us, Renji.." she said, as she walked past him.. If only his presence could wipe away the pain she'd suffer.

If..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Fuhhh!!

another chapter is going to be published

in a week's time..

so

to all my avid readers, _**DO YOU GUYS AGREE THAT RENJI IS A SPASTIC MORON?!**_

Renji: I am not Spastic!! And idiot!

Me: Hah! (jab his forehead) you don't know the word means!

Renji: I know what... spastic means... am I?

Me: (smirk)

Renji: Stop doing that!

Anyways.. here's a sneak peak for the next chapter..

* * *

_ "Let's say, we're in a situation. Orihime-chan and Rukia nee-chan both are in danger and you ought to save one of them. Who would you rather choose, Ichii-nii?" Yuzu looked at him, biting his lips._

_However, her expectation towards the answer which her big brother was going to give was wrong. She hoped—no, wanted her big brother to have pick Rukia instead of a certain auburn head, but a simple name that came out of his mouth made her frowned._

_"Inoue." He answered stupidly, eyes on the ground._

* * *

What the hell Ichigo was thinking?!

Find out!

And don't forget to review!!!!!

Ja ne!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for still reading MIST..

I seriously can't see the ending just yet, guys..

And i think it's going to be longer..

However, I'll try my best to finish up this story..

Here you go, another chapter of MISt, though a little late than usual..

And ne, to **_star133_**, sorry for misspelling your id before.. gomen!!~

..

..

Renji: Hey, tell them about you new story, moron! (cross arms)

Me: What?! No! (glare) i still didn't finish MIST yet! I can't publish another story just yet!?

Renji: So what? Like anyone care.

Me: Ren-kun, you're being mean..

Renji: I just grow up. (smirk) So how about it?

Me: About what?

Renji: Your new story.

Me: Oh. Well, maybe i'll just wait a little longer until **_pencilpen _**find me a great title for it. Or.. maybe i'll just place a japanese title to it.. Just maybe.. I do had a title in my mind right now, but i guess i'll hear what **_pencilpen_** find first..

Renji: Whatever. Make sure to make me as cool as always.

Me: ... are you cool?

Renji: ...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is the credits for the reviewers,

and credits for people that add my story as their favourite

and alert this story. Thank you so much for liking it!!!

_**Taeniaea**_

_**ultimatebishoujo21**_ (read more and you'll soon find out! ~ja!)

_**buzzaround **_

_**Josephina13 **_

_**megan091596 **_

_**Mithos of the blue sky and sea **_

_**Ojou-sama **_

_**xwhitemoonx **_

_**BobsRules **_

_**Clos **_

_**Crystal Ying **_

_** dbzgtfan2004 **_

_**DeviantHollow23 **_

_**dustoflove **_

_**Kai152 **_

_**luvrukia **_

_Arigato gozaimasu!!!!_ ~kiss

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I want to own Ichigo and Renji. Seriously.

Renji: In your dreams, maggot.

Me: This is my fanfiction, Ren-kun.. remember.. i can make you do weird stuff here.. (smirk evilly)

Renji: (sweatdropped) oookkayyyyyy...

* * *

;

;

;

His mind reeling, he felt his father's strong hands guiding him back to the couch. He allowed himself to be pushed down into a sitting position and put his head in his hands, covering his eyes. "Why the hell I say that?" he mumbled. Isshin patted his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine.."

"I don't care!" Ichigo scorched, pushing away his father's hand from him, standing up and walk to his room, hands in his pocket. Isshin shook his head slightly.

-

He slammed the door and slumped himself on the bed. Ichigo sighed. He shouldn't have said that. Ichigo mentally cursed himself as he traced his left cheek. Tch, what a lovely farewell gift I just had.. He thought. As much as he hated seeing those purple eyes filled with myriad sadness, he was the one causing it this time....

Tch, I am just worried. Since when it is wrong for people to get worry over someone?!

Why are you so worried, Ichigo? She's with Renji after all..

The hell I know?! I'm just.. concern about her well being.. I.. just don't want her to leave..

He slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Rukia.." He covered his head with a pillow to muffle his frustrated growls.

Curse the stupid red-head!! He screamed in his thoughts. Curse the stupid me..

This is your fault this time, Ichigo..

What the hell did I do wrong? I'm just trying to stop her from leaving! His heart screamed.

But she left me.. again.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed. So much for the macho Ichigo, his mind was now spooling, confuse, anger, care, everything; mixed up. He rolled to his left side. Ever since he met her, she never failed to make his heart ache. Annoyance, that's for sure. But he cared for this midget. Why?

He remembered he had once complained about Rukia's look of indifference. It made her looked like she's a human without the heart. Or maybe with the heart but a malfunction one. Or.. whatever. The point is, he knew that within her was a very soft and fragile girl. And somehow, he saluted her for being able to hide her emotions from others, although he secretly wished that she'll open up a little, at least open up to him.. about her feelings.. Then, he'll know what's going on through her mind..

It's just that, her eyes didn't reflect her feeling at all.. It was always kept hidden and far beyond from him to even reach it, let alone to know it. Ichigo furrowed his brows. He wished.. once.. just once that she'll be considering his family as her family too.. He knew that she longed to have a family of her own. He knew. He always knew. And this family adored her like she was a part of its own. Ichigo bit his lips.

And now.. she's..

Gone. Gone before he could say.. anything.

He averted his gaze on the ceiling. Is Renji really is her.. But she would've tell me if she.. Ichigo clenched his fists.

Shit! I totally messed up everything! Ichigo grabbed the pillow and threw it to his desk. But why the fuck I'm feeling so affected? She's just a friend, damn it! But his heart screamed the other way.. He rolled to his left.

I don't like that midget!!!!!

With that, Ichigo sat up on his bed and sighed.

What if I do? He left that thought unanswered.

He needed a shower desperately and then maybe he would lie down and try to relax a little. He thought again and decided that it was impossible for him to relax under these circumstances.

"Then again.. What I need now is a cold shower.." His mind made up. He stood up, and walked to his closet to open it and pull out some fresh clothes when he caught sight of Rukia's drawing pad sticking out from under her pillow.

"She left this?" he mumbled.

He picked it up and started to thumb through it, smirking at her result of her unblessed talents she called an art as he sat down. He inhaled profoundly and caught her scent rising from the pile of sheet he was sitting on. He then set her sketchbook back in the closet.

He sighed with satisfaction, telling himself how it was all going to be okay. That the only person was missing was.. her. Ichigo frowned.

"Rukia," Ichigo sighed and slowly pulling the closet door shut.

He walked to the bathroom, but suddenly stopped just short of opening the door, hearing something funny. He swore that he actually heard someone was crying back there. Turning his back to look for the source of the crying, he walked slowly. Reaching at his sisters' room, he knew exactly who was crying all right. Without even bothering to knock, he walked in to find Yuzu huddled on her bed. When she heard someone was coming in, she sat up with a yank, red puffy eyes burning with irritation but soften when she saw who it was.

"Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu cried, running across the room to wrap her arms around him.. He hugged her tight, feeling her trembled as she soaked his shirt with tears. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No. Not okay.. Nothing's all right." she bawled, pulling away from him. "I can't believe you didn't stop her from leaving!"

Ichigo bit his lower lip and put his hands on her shoulders, "She can take care of herself, Yuzu," he told her, "Trust me, she'll be fine."

"I know she will, Ichi-nii," she sniffed, "But.. I really am disappointed with you, Ichi-nii.."

Ichigo looked away, his heart sank. "I'm sorry." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"It's just that.. I tried to stop her.. but.." He inhaled..

"Things aren't working as exactly as I want them to be.." he mumbled.

Yuzu sighed, as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Do you think she'll ever be back… to this house??"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I really don't know, Yuzu.." he repeated, as he reached for the edge of the bed and placed a sit there, as Yuzu followed him.

"Do you like her, Ichi-nii?"

It was surprising for her sister to be asking him that kind of question, and he really didn't know what to answer her. Ichigo was in complete bafflement. His eyes widened for a while of the sudden question. His lips parted, as Yuzu thought that he'll be saying something. But somehow, those lips closed again, after releasing another sigh. Yuzu frowned.

"Then I'll ask you a question, can I?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded slowly, resting his elbow on his knee, clasping his hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

Yuzu placed a sit beside her big brother, hands on her knees, facing him.

"Let's say, we're in a situation. Orihime-chan and Rukia nee-chan both are in danger and you ought to save one of them. Who would you rather choose, Ichii-nii?" Yuzu looked at him, biting his lips.

However, her expectation towards the answer which her big brother was going to give was wrong. She hoped—no, wanted her big brother to have pick Rukia instead of a certain auburn head, but a simple name that came out of his mouth made her frowned.

"Inoue." He answered stupidly, eyes on the ground. He didn't know what made him answer that either. He was in a total confuse.

"How—what made you say that?" Yuzu asked him back, looking slightly disappointed, as she parted her lips.

"What about Rukia nee-chan then?"

Ichigo looked at his sister straight into her eyes, furrowing his brows.

"I'll save Inoue first," he paused for a moment, "…then I'll turn back to save Rukia. Because if I didn't manage to save her.." he looked at his sister..

"I guess I don't mind dying with her.." he shrugged.

Yuzu widened her eyes, hearing him continue. "I can't risk someone else's life, can I?"

Yuzu's eyes soften as she curved a little smile. It was not too long after that Ichigo heard her stifle a giggle.

"You do have your romantic moments, do you Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and grunted. "No. No it's not.. It is not romantic or whatever you call it. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Yuzu just smiled at his antics. "Well, I just hope she'll be back here, Onii-chan.. I'm missing her already.."

"She will." He said, hoping the same thing.

Ichigo stretched his arms and stood up. "Well, I'd better go now.. I'm going to take a bath.."

Yuzu nodded. "You should. You really smelled like a cow or something.."

Ichigo smiled. "Yea right. Thanks, Yuzu," he said as he turned the corner into the bathroom.

Yuzu nodded slightly as she smiled.

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo suddenly awoke in the middle of his peaceful sleep and sat up, scratching his head. He looked around the room bleary eyed until his gaze fell on the clock. "Three o'clock?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs down to the floor, as he glanced to the still dark sky..

"Rukia?" he asked hopefully, hearing the fabric of his clothes shift.

"Rukia," he thought, closing his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"Damn it!" he cursed when he realized that she was not there. And he can't go back to sleep.

..

..

..

..

Rukia sighed. She couldn't sleep well and stayed awake for almost the entire night. Curse all the nightmares she'd been having! Curse the metal crusher for everything he'd done to her! The bad dreams she was getting kept her up all night. She kept waking up, sweating everywhere, feeling very disturbed. Rukia closed her eyes. She remembered the dreams clearly. Well, it wasn't actually a dream, as she couldn't see anything.

All she kept hearing was voices.

Voices echoing in her mind, preventing her to sleep.

Urging her to let him out of the body..

Finally giving up on trying getting more sleep, she sat up on her bed and then stood up as she smelled good food wafted through the air and reached her nose. Her feet carried her towards the kitchen.

"Renji was cooking?" That's just nonsense.

"Eh?? You cook these?" Rukia stood beside him, glancing at the food he prepared.

"I don't.. 'cook'.. " Renji said, washing his hands.

Rukia's eyes grew bigger. "Eh? But that looks tasty!!" she pointed to the riceballs at the centre of the table.

"Rukia, it's just freakin' riceballs!" Renji humphed.

"So? You still have to cook them. Or.." her eyes almost popped out of the socket.

"Renji meister don't cook! Okay?"

"Whatever, 'meister'. Where'd you get the food?" Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

"Urahara-san dropped by just now. He said it's an art by Yoruichi-san or something." Renji opened the refrigerator. Rukia sweat dropped.

"Oh well, I just hope I won't get poisoned."

Rukia heaved a heavy sigh as she place a sit on the chair. She glanced at the silver necklace Renji gave her last night. She silently prayed that this thing will work—at least it could stop her when she was about to transform. Rukia bit her lips. What if it didn't? She frowned a little. What if suddenly I ran amok and hurt Renji? She gulped. Worst, will there ever be a solution to this problem? Will she be forever like this? Will she never get the chance to--

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" The red-haired man asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? For what? I'm not going to school anymore." She replied, quirking an eyebrow. She's not going there anymore. Not after what happened yesterday.. Ugh! To face that orange haired idiot.. No way!

"Oh yes you will." Rukia looked at him, puzzled. "And the man will be there with you." He added, jerking his thumb at himself..

By this time, she could see Renji's eye sparkle. Oh yeah. Renji had never been to school. Huh. If only he had the chance to learn that the school sucks at most time, he would really regret the thing he'd been saying just now.

"But.." Rukia tried to retort, but she was cut off by Renji waving his hand.

"That's final. We're freakin' going to school. So, eat quickly and change your clothes! We don't want anyone to suspect us, right?" he said as he gave her the plates.

Great. Now he was totally like nii-sama, Rukia thought. Bossy. Gomen ne, nii sama..

"But, what if I.. endanger the humans there?" she asked, there was a hint of worry in her tune.

"Well, it's the time Urahara-san's artwork to be put in test, right?" he arched an eyebrow, pointing to the necklace she'd been wearing. "Plus, I'm there, Ichigo's there.. there's nothing going to happen.."

Great. Just great. She thought of not seeing Ichigo after what had happened before. Her heart still ached. But then, being a Kuchiki was a good help, thanks to nii-sama, she actually learned the art of showing no emotion. Rukia chuckled silently. But, just great. Rukia started poking her food.

"Why are you so eager to go to school, anyway? It's not that fun you know.." Rukia slowly munched.

Renji shrugged. "Who knows? That brat improved on his intelligence after going to school. And I'd like to see if I can," Renji paused.

"And perhaps to avoid your unique friends from noticing something odd about you, especially the Quincy. Damn, he got some sharp instinct!"

Rukia considered this for a moment, and then agreed, "Fine."

"Hey.. this thing is not killing me." She said, eyeing the food as she continued.

"It's not so bad."

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo woke up that morning as if nothing had happen. After he had showered and changed his clothes, he took one last look in the mirror and yelled. Habit.

"Oi! Get you midget butt over here quickly! We're going to…" The words were hardly out of his mouth when he realized the only response he would get was the sound of his own..

"…..be late.." he mumbled.

He hung his head and slogged downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu stated cheerfully setting the plates. Ichigo walked down the stairs with his uniform on.

"Good morning, onii-chan!!"

..

..

..

..

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Keigo yelled.

Ichigo head-palmed, he stuck out his palm to stop Keigo from hugging him.

"Ichigo, Haven't you see Kuchiki-san? I missed her so much.." Ichigo winced.

"Just shut it, Keigo." Was all he said, glaring daggers at the man..

Keigo nodded, as he pretended to pout..

"She probably not coming here anymore.." Ichigo said while he averted his eyes to the floor.

Keigo's face fell; waterfalls of tears flowing, uh, bursting like a fountain from his eyes "Oh, my Kuchiki-san…"

Ichigo's eye twitched and he scowled more darkly. "Shut up, Keigo."

Keigo was still crying vigorously but he followed Ichigo into the class. Opening the door, everyone was there; waiting for their teacher to come for the first period. Ichigo placed a sit on his chair; glancing the empty seat beside him and grunted. He turned back and unzipped his bag.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!!" Came a cherry voice that we all know who it belonged to.

Ichigo was digging his bag to find his book and waved his hand slightly, but didn't say anything. He returned his attention to his desk. Just a while then, the classroom door opened, and Rukia went in, followed by her red-haired partner in crime..

"Kuchiki-saaaan!" Keigo basically fluttered towards the direction of the small woman who just smiled fearfully at him. Ichigo's head snapped up, gritting his teeth. Oh, he's so going to have a heart attack.. Uryuu and Orihime gaped at the red-haired companion as they hollered unison.

"Renji-kun?/Abarai-kun?"

Sado just.. Well, being himself.

Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I've seen him somewhere." She thought.

GAH! Maybe he's one of Rukia's friends, her mind made up as her eyes traveled on Renji. Tatsuki crossed her arms. She didn't want to be a busybody, but all the sudden changes (Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue and all.. ) made her feel like she have to. And she'll get down to it no matter what!

Rukia felt the stares of her classmates both on her and on her friend. "Good morning, everyone!" She greeted them.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san…who is he?" Mahana asked bluntly.

"If you ask me, he looks like a criminal," a voice whispered.

"Yea, just look at his tattoos.. It's freaking me out," another voice commented.

"Tell me about it.. He looked like some kind of mafia or something.."

"Yakuza gang." A boy freaked out.

"Oh my god!!" A girl squealed.

The students kept whispering with each other, negative remarks for Renji. Now that's going to make him hate school.. Which is good.. Rukia thought. Renji clenched his fists, about to punch that someone who clearly insulted him just now, but Rukia held his hand, trying to stop whatever trouble he planned to do in the school in such a beautiful morning. The students' eyes grew bigger and bigger they almost popped out.

"Oh, his name is Abarai Renji. A new student." She smiled.

"Your boyfriend, huh?" Chizuru added, winking at her at which Ichigo's lips twitching badly. Not a good thing.

Rukia was about to say something defensive before she was cut off by Mahana, squealing.

"Oh my god!! Kuchiki-san has a boyfriend!!!"

'ooohh' and 'ahhhh's were heard, and Rukia sweat dropped.

"Oh no!! My Kuchiki-san!!" Keigo cried, banging his head on his desk while everyone ignored him—as usual.

Rukia's eyes landed on the orange haired teen. Somehow, he looked as if nothing had happen.. Can it be considered as a good thing? They exchanged looks for a while when Rukia looked away from his intense glare. Why the hell he looked so angry about? I'm the one who should be angry!

Great.

Now he just made her blood boiled again. Just a few minutes seeing that idiot and he managed to irritate her within seconds. That's a new record. Rukia bit her lips.

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: There goes another chapter!

Oh well, the next chapter will be delayed again, i guess..

since i'm going to be away (to finish my study)..

but i'll try my best to update faster..

Okay, here's a little synopsis for you all on the next chapter;

* * *

_"Nii-sama, I can explain.." Rukia looked at her brother worriedly. Worried on how he will take this matter, on how he will react hearing it.. Do not panic, Rukia. You can do it!!_

_"Kurosaki-san told me about the work you've been working on.. It is weird that you have the guts to actually lie, Rukia." Byakuya looked at her sternly._

_Rukia's eyes widened. "Kurosaki-san? How'd..." she whispered to herself. Rukia now realized, the man actually suspected her from the very start. Maybe he called nii-sama just to confirm what I said.. She thought. Shit! _

_Okkkayyy... Now you can panic._

_

* * *

_Renji: So, see ya on next chapter, minna!

Me: Yea, what he said!

Renji: Just give her some of that damned reviews then she'll be happy!

Me: Yea, what he said!

_Read n Reviews!!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**MIST**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hola2 everybody!!! As i promise, this is the next chapter of MIST for everyone!! (grins)

OoooKay.. Here's an announcement to make!!

I don't know whether this is a good news or bad one..

but it is INDEED a bad news for me..

Actually, i've been given an opportunity to

actually carry on my study.. ~as an english teacher!

How bad is that..? I mean, my grammar actually bad, but still, they give

me the teaching course..(cries) the english course!

I'll be leaving on the 13th this month..

and i think i'll be even busier than ever to

even post a chapter to this site..

Honto gomen, ne minna..

But, i'll still be posting until next week, but.. after that then,

i don't know.. But if i ever have spare time, i'll post the next chapter right away!!

Renji: You? Teacher? (laugh maniacally)

Me: I know.. (sniff)

Renji: hahaha (rolling onto the ground)

Me: (sniff) huhuhu (suddenly cheer up) ne, Ren-kun.. Remember the girl i promised you before?

Renji: Yea? What about her?

Me: She's in this chapter! (grins)

Renji: (eyes widened) Whaddya waiting for? (kick the author) on with the story already!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Can't forget the disclaimer, Renji.. I do not own Renji. (cries)

Renji: Just hurry up, will ya? (nervously tapping his feet)

Me: Aww.. Ren-kun is so nervous..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Here's the credits for the reviewers..

_**SuperRukia**_ (thanks.. (sniff) I'm so touched...)

_**sekime-masakichan**_ (hope it cured your craving.. xD)

_**orangekidz**_

_**MauveAppleWare**_

_**renjimania**_

_**deathgodgotthenote**_

_**xwhitemoonx**_ (is it really that sad? (sniff)

_**Taeniaea**_

and to **_i hate my boss_**: i totally forgot you've changed your id..

gomen if i keep mentioning _**pencilpen**_ all the way.. ne?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Rukia walked to her desk, avoiding eye contact with the carrot top. She put her bag down and sat. Ichigo's lips parted, as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. From the corner of her eyes, Rukia noticed that. He'd probably wanted to throw some tantrum at me for slapping him yesterday, Rukia thought. Oh, how wrong she was.. Placing her bag, she turned away her look towards the board, hand clasped.

Ichigo clenched his fists. Inwardly, he cursed himself for being such a coward. He glanced again at the raven-haired, silently gulping. Before he could try again, the teacher entered the room. He immediately welcomed the new student and asked him to sit beside Mizuiro.

..

..

..

..

Lunch time soon came. As Rukia and Renji was about to leave the room, a ring came down his phone. Before Rukia could speak more, Renji patted her shoulder, and pointed to the phone. Catch you later, he mouthed. Needless to say, Rukia just nodded and sighed. As she watched the red-haired man out of the room, a thought struck her mind.

Is that nii-sama on the phone?

Uh-oh.

She hoped not. I am sooo dead if nii-sama knows about this. Rukia sighed and started her way out the door. As soon as she made a step out, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. She saw a familiar spiky hair, a proverbial figure. Then she let her eyes traced the person. Oh she knew who it was alright.

..

..

..

..

"Ah.. I know what to do to make them confess.." Isshin grinned maniacally, mumbling to himself as he stood up. Isshin smiled sweetly to his daughters as he walked towards the door.

"Otou-san!!! Don't do anything stupid!!" Yuzu sweatdropped.

"Yea, don't make us regret for having you as our father..!" Karin yelled as both of them eyed their father disappear from the house, walking towards somewhere with a plan they didn't wanna know.

..

..

..

..

"Tatsuki? What are you doing?!!" She tried wiggling her hand off her, but she didn't move. Rukia was forced to follow the spiky-haired.

"We need to talk." The girl replied, almost sternly, frantically looking left and right.

"About what?!" Rukia frowned. She should've tried to convince Renji for not coming to school. And she regretted for not trying harder. Ahh.. Maybe Tatsuki was just aghast on seeing Renji's tattoos. Rewind. He did look like a gangster. Maybe Tatsuki..

Tatsuki suddenly stopped walking and Rukia left her trains of thought.

They were now inside a store room. Small—and empty. Tatsuki pushed the petite woman inside, and followed inside, her eyes burning.

"Listen, Rukia—"

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Do you have any problems?" she asked.

Rukia flinched. "Problems? What do you mean?" Rukia bit her lips.

"Oh, come on! It's evident since you didn't even speak to him just now." Rukia gulped. This time, she knew what Tatsuki was saying. Curse the carrot top and all the things he'd done to her. Now what? He was too coward to say 'I'm sorry' and now asking someone else to do it for him?! Screw him!

"And, why the hell that crook is with you?" Tatsuki quirked her brow.

Rukia looked at her in complete bafflement. "W-what?"

"You mean Renji?" Rukia asked her back as Tatsuki nodded. "He's not a crook." Rukia paused. "He's a nice person." Rukia crossed her arms, nodding.

"Yea, right. Whatever. Do you guys have any problems? I mean, you and Ichigo acted like the world's going to end!"

"We so are not!" Rukia cleared her throat. "I just moved from his house." She calmly said.

"So….?" Tatsuki furrowed her brow.

"That's it." Rukia finished as she waved her hand. "There's nothing else."

"That doesn't make any sense to me. Why would Ichigo look like a dead weight just because of that?"

Rukia chuckled slightly. "Maybe he was constipat---"

BAM!

The door was roughly opened—kicked, revealing a panicked Renji in front. "There you are!" He yelled, pointing his finger at the petite girl..

"And I've been looking everywhere even at the damned ladies!" he mumbled, shaking his head vigorously.

Tatsuki and Rukia gaped at him, and before Rukia could once again utter a single word, Renji grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door—broken door. "We are so damned busted!" he whispered but Tatsuki had an absolutely fine hearing to actually hear what he said just now.

"HEY!!!!" Tatsuki roared. "Am I like a statue or something?!!!" she dashed towards Renji and kicked his head.

"Ow! What was that for, bitch?!" Renji scorched, rubbing his sore head.

Rukia blinked of the sudden drama. "That's for ignoring ME!" Tatsuki had her hand on her hips and jerked her thumb to herself, glaring angrily at Renji.

"I don't even know you, stupid!!!!" As Renji tried to yell some more, a dash of beatings flew towards his face.

"The hell I care!" she replied. But to her surprise, Renji caught her fist before it reached his face.

"Watch your hand.." He said, letting go of her hand. Renji straightened his shirt and dusted it before turning away.

"And oh, Rukia and I are not going to class after this. You know what to do." Renji ordered. Tatsuki blinked as she noticed Rukia clasped her hand to her chest, mouthing an apology as she was being dragged out of the room.. She stood there numbly, watching the two vanished and mumbled.

"Bastard."

..

..

..

..

..

Tatsuki walked inside the classroom and sighed. "Stupid red-haired moron." She mumbled.

Again, she felt so disturbed by Renji—by what he just did. He blocked her punches! AHHHH!!! Tatsuki screamed in her mind. But hey, why the hell did they leave so hastily? Is there something wrong? Hell, of course there's something wrong! What's busted? What's wrong with those two?!

Ahh! Too many questions! Smacking the urge to pull her hair out, Tatsuki heaved a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked as she saw a frustrated look on her best friend's face, breaking Tatsuki's trail of thoughts.

Tatsuki shook her head. "It's nothing." She smiled lightly.

Before Orihime could ask further, the teacher came in, bringing a box in his hand. The class was puzzled.

"What's that, Yamada sensei?" a student asked, pointing to the box.

"We are going to have a project." The teacher grinned. This time, the whole class groaned in frustration.

"Okay class, listen up," Mr. Yamada – or Yama-ji as students like to call him - was saying to his class. The small, white-haired man placed the box with pieces of paper inside on the table. He began shaking it as he spoke.

"I need you all to cooperate," he said. "You can have a partner for this project, and I don't want to be unfair letting you decide on your own and leaving the ones without partner doing his job himself. So, we're making a vote so that all of you will get a partner.."

Yama-ji looked at the two empty seats in front of him quizzically.

"Anyway, can somebody tell me where is Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun?" The man pointed to the seat.

Suddenly, Tatsuki raised her hand. "Yes, Arisawa-san?"

"They're having an emergency, sensei." She gulped. Orihime looked at Tatsuki with a surprise. Ichigo seemed surprised too as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Emergency? Oh well, I'll excuse them this time." The man continued. "Each one of you come up here and picks a paper. Each paper has a number written on it, and.."

Tatsuki slumped on her chair, sighing. Tell me why I'm doing this again? She cursed. Damned red-haired Riding Hood! Oh, now she had a little 'nick name' for the bastard. She grinned inwardly.

..

..

..

..

Out of the school, Renji was still dragging Rukia along with him. "Renji, what's wrong?!" Rukia yelled, still trying to wriggle away from the man.

Renji seemed to be preoccupied, as he ignored her and continued to walk. Somehow, Rukia misunderstood herself as a sack of corn. Heck, she'd been dragged around, forced to walk the whole morning. First it's Tatsuki, and now it's Renji! Damn, she has feet! She can walk! Just tell her where to go and she'll go!!

Arggghh!!

Feeling the urge to slap his head, Rukia halted. As Renji turned his face to face her, Rukia pulled her hand from his grasp and slapped his forehead.. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shrieked. Renji frowned.

Renji sighed as he leaned closer and whispered something to her ear.

"WHAT?!!"

Rukia was aghast. Her mouth twitched and her eyes seemed darker.

"What do you mean when you say that nii-sama will come to Urahara shoten in any minute?! You gotta be kidding me! Oh, I hate you!!!!"

"Geez Rukia, will you calm down?" Renji replied as he covered his ears because Rukia's screams seemed to have damaged his eardrums.

Rukia sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked..

Renji shrugged. "I think you should tell him the truth."

"You what?" Rukia's eyes grew bigger.

"Well, if you don't tell him the truth, then say goodbye to your best friend here." He said, pointing to himself as he looked away.

Rukia quirked an eyebrow. "You're leaving?"

Renji shrugged.

"Great. Just great. Just leave then! I don't need anyone." She sulked.

Renji gawked with his mouth open at her outburst. "What now? Are you sulking at me?"

Rukia turned away and crossed her arms.

"Hey, what're you thinking?! I'm a fukutaichou! I have my duties, okay?" Renji explained. "If you didn't tell the truth, how I'm gonna stay here? Plus, he might ask me to come back to Soul Society to finish some paperwork. Unless something huge come up and we can't shrug it off, then maybe he'll consider me staying here for a while.."

Rukia's eyes soften as she faced him. "You know what? You're right."

..

..

..

..

"Uh, Orihime.. I think I have something else to do.." Tatsuki paused, searching for better words. "Why don't you go home first?"

"Eh? What is it, Tatsuki-chan? Is it about your karate class?" Orihime guessed, putting her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Uh, sort of. I think I left the uniform in the class. Well, you said you have something to do, so.."

Tatsuki scratched the back of her head. "Better not waste your time, right?"

"Um. I guess so. See you tomorrow then, Tatsuki-chan!!"

As she watched her bubbly friend walked towards the gate, Tatsuki mumbled. "Stupid karate uniform. Stupid class.." She let out an annoyed sigh and straightened her shirt before walking towards the class again.

Reaching her desk, Tatsuki searched for her missing karate uniform. But unfortunately, the uniform was nowhere in sight. Another annoyed sigh, she slumped into her chair and closed her eyes. Damn it! Where the hell it goes?! A moment later, Tatsuki jerked her eyes open to finally remember that she'd given the uniform for Mahana to borrow for her project just before the class ended.

How can she be so absent-minded? She could be, when a certain red-head was on her mind.. And yet she blamed the Red Riding Hood for everything. Poor Renji. Growled in aggravation, she picked up her bag, slung it to her shoulder and moved, cursing all the way.

..

..

..

..

Opening the door of Urahara Shoten, Renji was the first to step in. He gave his Taichou a nervous smile and pull Rukia in. Rukia's eyes widened when her eyes rested on a graceful figure sitting beside Urahara.

"N-nii-sama!"

Byakuya opened his eyes and placed his teacup down on the table. He nodded at his sister, looking even more menacing than he already is. Rukia couldn't help but to wince.

"Kuchiki-san, have a seat. We have to make this matter clear, shall we?" Urahara flipped open his fan. Rukia slowly took a seat in front of Byakuya, Renji beside her. Gulping, Rukia inhaled a deep breath and glanced at Renji. The both seemed reluctant to even speak. Silence consumed the room for a while before Byakuya spoke.

"What is it that concerns Abarai to avoid his duties in Soul Society?" Byakuya suddenly asked.

His eyes were on Rukia as he fixed his haori a little. Rukia gulped, somehow his intense glare made her want to puke. Or even worst. Suddenly, a soul pager rang, indicate a hollow nearby. Renji thanked the god for giving him the chance to get away. He immediately stood up, saying.

"I'll get this one."

With that, he swallowed a gikongan and 'shunpo'ed away from the shoten to the direction given by the pager.

Stupid Renji, stupid hollow! How can he leave me alone with nii-sama?!!

"Nii-sama, I can explain.." Rukia looked at her brother worriedly. Worried on how he will take this matter, on how he will react hearing it.. Do not panic, Rukia. You can do it!!

"Kurosaki-san told me about the work you've been working on.. It is weird that you have the guts to actually lie, Rukia." Byakuya looked at her sternly.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Kurosaki-san? How'd..." she whispered to herself. Rukia now realized, the man actually suspected her from the very start. Maybe he called nii-sama just to confirm what I said.. She thought. Shit! Now you can panic.

Urahara inwardly sighed and slowly made his way to the other side of the house, leaving the two siblings to have more private talk.

"That's.. well.. I.." Rukia stuttered.

"What is it?" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't mean to lie, nii-sama.. And.. it's a long story—" Byakuya cuts her off.

"Abarai has already told me your current situation. I just wanted to confirm it by hearing it from your mouth. I insist you to tell me now."

Rukia nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I met a person here few days ago, nii-sama.. And she's a waterbearer..---"

..

..

..

..

Tatsuki stopped at a dark alley a few blocks away from the Karakura Park. She heard the shrill shriek of the hollow nearby. Damn it. How can I defeat this thing with just karate?! I seriously need to buy a sword or something. She found out however that she had no time to ponder about this as the hollow chose the moment as the right time to make its appearance. Stupid.. uh, what is this thing called again? Hollou? Hollo? Holoo?

Tatsuki cursed under her breath as she stared at the ugly being. It looked awfully like a millipede, with horns on its head and tail or.. whatever, with a mask on its face. The hollow landed in front of Tatsuki, its bright red eyes staring straight with delight.

Before anyone could utter, a blast came in and went to the hollow, right at its face. Tatsuki's eyes widened. It was full of smoke, and it's even hard for her to breath, more likely even to see the face of her savior. She coughed and covered her nose from inhaling too much smoke.

"Ha! Serve ya right!" Renji smirked.

As he reached the girl to help her get out of the way, the girl turned her head towards him, and the both of them pointed their fingers at each other accusingly.

"YOU!!" they shrieked in unison.

The hollow now was screeching to their ears as it began to charge forward.

They exchanged looks with each other and with the hollow.

"Ho—" Renji started off, dumbfounded.

"Ly—" Tatsuki continued.

"SHITT!!!!" They finished piercingly.

..

..

..

..

..

"Rukia..." That was the first word Byakuya muttered throughout the entire time.

Rukia immediately looked up at her brother, wondering what he had in his mind. Byakuya took a step towards the petite woman, and to her surprise, put his hand on top of her head.

"N-nii-sama..." She gasped.

"Take good care of yourself. I shall find a way to solve this problem." he said everything in the same blank tone, but that didn't matter to Rukia. She could clearly see the worry in his eyes. She nodded at him.

"I will. Thanks, nii-sama."

..

..

..

…

A/N: oookay.. Another chapter is finish..

That means, this is the 10th chapter i've written so far.. (cries)

Renji: Stop being stupid, okay? (cross arms)

Me: (cheer up) how's her, ren-kun?

Renji: Who?

Me: Her.. HER.. H-E-R? (wink)

Renji: Who? Tatsu-dude? (smirk)

Tatsuki: (kick his head) what Tatsu-dude, you Red Riding Hood!!

Renji: what the hell?? (rub his head)

Me: (shrugged) I guess Tatsuki's fine with Renji, ne?

Tatsuki: Tell him to stop calling me Tatsu-dude!

Renji: You stop calling me red riding hood! And stop kicking my head!

Me: Aww... So cute..

Ano, here's the synopsis of the chapter 11.. enjoy!!!

* * *

_Stealing a glance at his surrounding, he concluded that the midget looked perfectly fine, aside from her clothes that seemed to be messy. But, now that he was there, he seriously thought that Rukia looked slightly trembled, however. He walked slowly towards her, and although he was facing her back, the sound of her panting for breath was clearly heard._

"Rukia, are you okay?"

Ichigo asked, putting his right hand at her left shoulder and spun her to face him. His eyes widened in shock. She was all wounded and there was a gash on her shoulder, down to her arms, followed by cuts and bruises all over.

"W-What...are y-you...doing...here?" she said in between gasps, her eyes blinked, wondering.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, holding her still with his free arm so that the girl won't fall.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Rukia smiled tiredly.

"I-i.. Kill it…"

And with that, she closed her amethyst orbs and collapsed into his arms..

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-hey! Rukia!"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ja ne!!!!!!

Eh.. Don't forget to read n review!!_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

**A/N:**Konnichiwa, minna!

I'm back with the next chapter!!

I'll be registering on this upcoming Monday,

but the place is quite far, so i guess

we have to make our move on early Sunday..

All and all, just wish me luck, okay?

Anyway.. for everyone that just been reading this story,

FYI, Hiiro and Haiiro are actually twins.. And they've got nothing to

do with the anime BLEACH..

Renji: Anyone would know that, moron! (spat)

Me: Oh? (making face) I'm just giving them some info here..

Renji: (grunt) whatever you're doing, stop pairing me with Tatsu-dude! She's a monster!

Me: (pout) why not...??? she's pretty..

Renji: Because.. I SAID SO! Even she is... a little pretty.. (mumbles)

Me: Aha! I knew it!

Renji: .... (sweatdropped)

Ichigo: What the hell are you guys talking about? (cross arms)

Me: ??

Ichigo: I mean, why you always talks with Renji? I'm the main character here!

Rukia: Yeah. He's right. What about us?

Me: (looked away frantically) Ren-kun, a little help here!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anyways.. Here's the credits for the reviewers!!

_**xwhitemoonx**_ (not really, but i promise you there'll be more ichixruki in chapter 12. ;-)

**_SuperRukia_** (thanx.. T_T I sure am busy.. But I promise i won't delay it too long.. you did? I love TatsuxRenji too! Good luck 4 the camp!)

_**kuchiki-san13**_ (thanxs for loving my humble story.. ;-) make sure not to miss the next chapter!!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

..

* * *

Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put the disclaimer here. I'm in rush.. (T-T) anyay.. Bleach do not owns me. and so do i.

* * *

..

..

"The stone is very important. We have to get it back before someone else found it." A large man with light green hair and emerald eyes spoke. The other man and woman sitting across the table just nodded and silence once again consumed the murky room. Engaged with finest technologies money can buy, the room looked so elegant yet.. dark. Kiiro suddenly thought that they should put some more lighting inside it. It's freaking her sometimes.

Gazing on the ceiling as if it was an interesting thing to look at, Kiiro silently wished things would be normal as before.. Suddenly, the man with dark purple hair crossed his arms and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"And I thought Hiiro has done his job perfectly." His eyes darted on the table, eyeing bunches of files in front of him.

The woman beside him interrupted. "You don't expect him to kill his best friend, do you?"

"Shut up, Kiiro! Can you ever imagine if the stone actually fell into the wrong hand?!" The dark purple-haired man yelled.

"Yeah, yeah.. But still, Hiiro will never kill Mizu. I just know that.." She waved her hand and leaned on the chair. A strand of sparkling yellow hair slipped down, tapping her cheek. Lifting her hand to place the strand behind her ear, Kiiro added. "Maybe he'll find Mizu and give us the stone.. Then we don't have to kill her.." the blonde trailed off.

The purple haired man gritted his teeth. "I don't give it a damn. As long as the stone is with us, it's fine."

Kiiro shook her head and crossed her arms. "Murasaki, you're being selfish.." The girl continued. "It must be really hard for her, she's just doing what she thinks right.."

Murasaki, the purple head humphed. "I just don't want her to end up like Haiiro.. Being a criminal is not the way to solve problems. " Running a hand through his hair, he continued.

"I'm going to kill Haiiro myself for betraying the elementals."

Kiiro just shook her head, while the light green-haired, Kimidori watching the exchange quietly. Reaching the files above her, Kiiro flipped it open and thumbed it, page to page. Her bright amber eyes darted to the picture of a certain blue-haired lady, as it says above the picture; Mizu, water bearer.

"Can we just spare her life?" Kiiro blurted all of a sudden.

"And what? Let her do the same thing again?!" Murasaki widened his eyes. Murasaki was not the calm type. He was rushing in doing his jobs, hot-headed as he may seem and showed no mercy towards enemy. He may be the wind breaker, but he acted more like a fire starter. Hiiro was the fire starter, but even he was not as quarrelsome as Murasaki. Kiiro started to think they had exchanged their brains for some reasons. The blonde sighed.

She remembered Mizu, a very pretty lady, big-busted goody-goody type. Heh. Everyone liked her; she always had the ways to cheer everybody when problems echoed the meeting room. Even Kiiro was envied by the attention she got. But to actually visualize that Mizu being this bold and daring to steal the stone and went to the human world, Kiiro doubted it.. She could never imagine that. Mizu was such a great woman, polite and soft.. Although Mizu ran banter with Hiiro a lot of time, they were good friends.

Until Haiiro rebelled from the group, the elementals seemed to be weakened and was full of boring persons.. (Murasaki and Kimidori, of course, ) Because now, there's Mizu in the living world and Hiiro searching for her.. Kiiro sighed. There were too many challenges that sometimes she thought that she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to kill Haiiro. Heck, she even didn't want to harm Mizu! But, who knows what they can do to the people in the living world if the elementals let them to run freely there.

The latest news she heard, Haiiro finally found his way to become more stronger.. He sucked human souls! And now the elementals were ordered to kill the man. Kiiro was afraid that if they couldn't get the stone, they'll have to kill Mizu instead. The official order hadn't been release yet, but Kiiro knew, it won't take long when they still haven't got the stone. Damn, she's the thunder striker yet she couldn't do anything.

Everyone that knew Hiiro and Haiiro would know that they had different clashing opinions. They never agreed with each other, and they had different personalities as well. Haiiro is the older one, and he is quite serious. Everyone never see him smile. Not even once. While Hiiro.. Well, he is quite funny and stupid. He's a bit rash, and clumsy, but the elementals can count on him. And the both of them dared to call themselves twins. Kiiro shook her head lightly.

Suddenly, the door was knocked.

Kimidori ordered the person outside to come in. The door was slowly opened revealing a ninja-like-man walking towards their table. His head was bowed down a little, and they could barely see his face. The man bowed to the three before continuing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we finally have the information about the metal crusher and the stone."

"Haiiro," Kiiro whispered to herself. She listened carefully and paid her attention to the man.

"Carry on," she heard Kimidori ordered.

"The metal crusher apparently involved with a shinigami. And the stone might probably with them." The ninja-man paused.

"Shinigami?!" Murasaki hollered. "What the hell?!"

Murasaki crossed his arms. "That bastard! Now he managed to get some help from that damned shinigami! Who's that shinigami?! I'll kill em right now!!"

Kimidori thumped his hands to the table, standing up. "Silence!" his voice echoed the room.

"Who is the shinigami, then?" the large man asked. With that, the ninja-man walked towards Kimidori and handed him a file. A moment later, he dismissed the ninja-man and leaned down to his chair, darting his eyes on a picture of a fellow shinigami.

"Murasaki. You're in charge. I will not comprehend mistake." Kimidori said sternly, eyeing the purple head intensely as he swiftly threw the file towards the wind breaker. Standing up, Murasaki swayed his hand and caught the file.

"I'll kill them both and bring the stone." He stated, walking away, hands in the pocket.

Watching the purple head far away, Kiiro braced herself to stand up. She cleared her throat before she asked.

"Kimidori-sama.. Can I go with him?" her eyes shown much of a concern, that Kimidori knew she only wanted to help. Reluctantly nodding, Kimidori eyed her amber eyes, reminding her to keep an eye on Murasaki. Kiiro nodded fervently and dashed out of the room.

Leaning on to the chair, Kimidori mumbled. "Kuchiki Rukia.."

..

..

..

..

..

"Kuchiki-san, I think I have the information about the man you claimed to fight the other night," Urahara stated. As he walked towards the petite woman, the man heaved a huge sigh.

"But you're not going to be pleased with what I've got."

Rukia quirked her eyebrow as the man handed her a paper. Urahara placed a sit in front of the raven-haired girl and asked her to read it. Rukia nodded slightly and her eyes traced the paper to find a familiar face. Her eyes widened. The hair, the eyes.. and the scars..

"It's him! It's him!" she looked up to Urahara, panic stroke her face. Urahara nodded slightly.

Rukia continued to read.

**_Name: Haiiro_**

**_Rank: Metal Crusher/the 3__rd__ element of the elementals_**

Rukia's eyes narrowed for what she might thought the next line she read shocked her to death.

_**Betrayed the elementals, a dangerous criminal and currently wanted; dead or alive for stealing the human souls.** _

Rukia bit her lower lip. "What are we going to do, Urahara-san?"

Urahara rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "To tell you the truth, I do not know. We must seek more information, Kuchiki-san. We need to find Mizu. She is one of the elementals too, and perhaps she could help.." He paused.

"And I suggest you to be careful, Kuchiki-san, now that we know the man is a wanted criminal, and the elementals might go after you instead since he was inside you."

Rukia can't help herself from wincing. "Elementals have their own way of tracing reiatsu; we should not let our guard down. We should figure a way to get him out of your body."

"I.. don't know what to do.." Rukia stammered. Her eyes darted to the paper again, as she spoke, "I think the stone might have anything to do with this."

Urahara nodded, "Just as I expected. But we still need help."

..

..

..

..

..

"It's gonna strike," Renji whispered to the girl beside him.

"Huh?" Tatsuki looked at him questionably.

"Stay back!" he ordered her, eyeing the hollow.

"Why?"

Renji inhaled heavily. "Because…" he trailed. "The hollow's gonna strike!!!!"

Before the hollow manage to give them some damage, Renji grabbed Tatsuki and pulled her away from the hollow before it hit her somewhere. They landed a few feet behind.

"You okay?" Renji asked, as he stood up and dusted his shihakusho.. Tatsuki just nodded, she was too shocked to even speak. The red-haired moved away from Tatsuki and stepped closer to the hollow. Renji growled at the ugly being.

"You are so gonna be dead, hollow!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!!!!" he yelled as his sword began to lengthen itself and crashed the hollow right to its mask as the hollow shrieked in pain before it dissipated.

Renji sighed as he turned his attention to the girl. She was shaking, though she tried not to show it, Renji knew better. He walked closer to her and stretched his hand.

"You sure you're okay?" he once again asked.

Tatsuki nodded slightly as she reached for his hand to stand. Renji smiled. "Great then. I'm off." He said, turning his back when he suddenly stopped.

He then turned to Tatsuki again and asked. "I.. didn't catch your name earlier. You are.."

"Tatsuki. Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki managed to say.

Renji grinned. "Alright then, Tatsuki. Next time, just stay out of trouble. I'm not always going to be by your side, you know?" he said, crossing his arms.

Then, he continued. "You owe me this one. And also for the head, Tatsu-dude." he said pointing to his head and slightly patted Tatsuki's shoulder with his other hand.

"Bye." He said as he 'shunpo'ed away.

Tatsuki blinked. She could feel her face warm up. She slowly reached her red cheek and cupped them in both her hands. Anger? Who knows?

"Do not call me dude, Red Riding Hood!!" she exclaimed, raising her fists to the air, slightly blushing.

..

..

..

..

..

"Don't you want to wait for Abarai-kun first, Kuchiki-san? It might be dangerous outside.." Urahara followed the petite girl to the door. Scratching the back of his head, he continued.

"Too bad I've got something to do, or else I could just send you home,"

Rukia bent to pick her shoes as she smiled warmly at the man. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"If you insist then," Urahara nodded. Rukia then muttered a quick 'Ja ne' and walked away from the shoten. Urahara leaned on one leg as he watched the petite girl slowly disappeared.

"Hm.. now with the stone.." He pulled off his hat and scratched his head.

"I'm still hoping for Mizu to come back.." he muttered as he turned his back and walked inside the house, closing the door.

..

..

..

..

..

Renji was 'shunpo'ing to get back his gigai from Urahara's and of course, to pick Rukia up. Who knows what might cross her if he's not around, especially the girl couldn't use her gikongan. Letting a sigh, Renji slowed down his movement. Suddenly, he felt a reiatsu approaching him as he turned to face.. whoever he is.

"Kurosaki-san.." Renji gasped.

..

..

..

..

..

In the mean time, Rukia was walking to her house as she suddenly heard a penetrating shriek. Rukia sighed. Speak of the devil, she thought. I am so dead. Rukia inhaled heavily as she took few steps behind. The spoken hollow landed just a few meters from her. Big, bull-masked hollow.

As beads of sweat rolled down her face, she allowed a look of pure dismay and untainted fear crossed her face. Rukia had barely set her feet flat on the ground when the hollow suddenly charged its luminous horn towards her. It missed her by mere inches, and she actually think of it as an intended miss.. Rukia didn't have time to ponder now; all she could do was run, jump and dodge.

Rukia was breathing heavily now, unquestionably worn out, as she he used a terribly good amount of her remaining reiatsu firing kidou after kidou at her foe, trying to defend herself from being the dinner to the ugly being. But unfortunately, none of them hit the target.

"Someone.. please…" she panted.

"Someone.."

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo closed his eyes. Nothing is in his mind now but a certain raven-haired female. He rolled to his left as he sighed. Why do these things have to happen? Annoyed, he rolled back to his right and kicked the blanket out of his way from the bed. Suddenly there was a small knock on his door. Ichigo grunted slightly, but slowly sat up and weakly replied.

"Come in."

The orange haired teen fiddled with his thumb as his little sister came by.

"I-ichi-nii.. well.. I.." Karin paused. It seemed that she stuttered, but then again, Ichigo thought that Karin never stutters.

Ichigo looked at her questionably.

"I'm sorry that Rukia-nee have to leave.. It's my fault.." she slowly said, her hands were in her pockets.

Ichigo sighed. "What's done is done, Karin. It's not your fault anyway.. It's mine." Ichigo stood up, walking past the little Karin to the window as he continued.

"Why do you think she slapped me for?" he added.

"B-but.. I made her leave.. She's mad at me.. I always drove her crazy.. I annoyed her, I'm the one who always treat her badly ever since she's staying with us, Ichi-nii.." Karin turned to her brother, slightly frowning.

Ichigo secretly smiled. "It's good that you realized your mistakes, Karin.." he trailed off as Ichigo looked at his sister, patting her head.

"But don't apologize to me. Say your sorry to her.. She deserves it."

Karin nodded as she smiled lightly. "I will. I just hope that she'll be back.."

"Everybody hoped that.. Even I do.." Ichigo mumbled silently.

"Anyway, Ichi-nii.. You'd better take a look on dad, he's been strange since this morning.." Karin walked to the door. Following her, Ichigo asked.

"What kind of strange?"

"He's been talking to himself all the time.. and not to mention those ugly smirk on his face when he laughs." Said Karin while she's doing hand gestures.

Ichigo smiled at her antics. "Like you didn't know that old goat. He's probably having something on his mind that you don't wanna know."

"I know. That's why I'm telling this to you.. Just keep an eye on him, will you?" Karin crossed her arms.

" I will." He said as he slowly closed the door.

Walking back to the window, gazing the sky, Ichigo sighed dreadfully as he thought of what measures to actually end all this things. He knew that he should apologize to her. He knew that she deserved one. Ichigo bit his lips.

Out of the blue, his eyes widened as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. "Rukia," he mumbled. He knew something was terribly wrong. Rukia's reiatsu was unstable. She was in trouble. And that was enough to make the fright in Ichigo's heart grow berserk. He grabbed his badge and quickly went into his shinigami form.

He didn't even care about his body that rashly fell down to the floor, lying with his face bumped straight to the floor. Nothing else was on his mind now but Rukia.

Hearing some fuss, Karin, who was on her way to downstairs turned back, rushing to her big brother's room. Spotting Ichigo on the floor, with his face bumped on it, legs entangled, and arms wide spread, she sighed.

"That shinigami matters again."

She closed the door, shaking her head.

"I don't know how the mind of my family works.."

..

..

And so he ran.

Ran off, following Rukia's trace of reiatsu. "Where the hell is she?" He thought.

He stopped when he realized that Rukia's reiatsu was down. He ran, using his sanity as the direction. He ran to every pathway he crossed, right, left, wandering for the petite shinigami. Whichever it was, he didn't care, and he just wanted to get to Rukia at any cost no matter what.

Getting the feeling that he might never reach her in his current speed, he started shunpo-ing and stopped when he spotted the pixie girl in front of him. He promptly realized and noticed that he was just a few blocks from Urahara Shoten. Stealing a glance at his surrounding, he concluded that the midget looked perfectly fine, aside from her clothes that seemed to be messy. But, now that he was there, he seriously thought that Rukia looked slightly trembled, however. He walked slowly towards her, and although he was facing her back, the sound of her panting for breath was clearly heard.

"Rukia, are you okay?"

Ichigo asked, putting his right hand at her left shoulder and spun her to face him. His eyes widened in shock. She was all wounded and there was a gash on her shoulder, down to her arms, followed by cuts and bruises all over.

"W-What...are y-you...doing...here?" she said in between gasps, her eyes blinked, wondering.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, holding her still with his free arm so that the girl won't fall.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Rukia smiled tiredly.

"I-i.. Kill it…"

And with that, she closed her amethyst orbs and collapsed into his arms..

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-hey! Rukia!"

..

..

..

* * *

A/N: Aiyah! I just lurve to surprise you guys.. hehe

What will happen to rukia?

will she tell ichigo?

How many people thinks that she'll tell him?

(shrugged.) well, guess you guys have to

wait to know.. (grins)

and here's a little summary on chapter 12 for you all!

enjoy!

* * *

_Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and was quite hesitated to answer the question. "Um.. fine. Is there anything wrong, dad?"_

_Isshin shook his head. "Now, could you leave me and Rukia-chan for a while? I have something important to discuss with her," he crossed his arms, looking into his son's eyes._

_Ichigo was about to say 'no way in hell' when he actually knew that his father was really serious about it this time. No big deal. But Ichigo was unsure to say okay. He was suspicious. What made the hyper goat chin looked totally sober? Ichigo parted his lips._

_"…..okay." He said. And with that, he walked out of the room and closed the door slowly._

_Making sure that Ichigo was finally out of the room, Rukia looked at the raven-haired man,_

_"Oji-sama.. I-I can explain.. It.. I.."_

* * *

how's that?

I bet you can just guess what happened, right?

Ja ne!!

Don't forget to read and review!!!!

It will make me very very happy that i can write more ichiruki happiness!!

arigato gozaimasu!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**MIST**

* * *

A/N: Oh my GOD, guys!!!

I'm so relieved that i can get a hold on my laptop again!!!!!!!

You guys wouldn't believe what they had done to

me in this past 2 weeks!

I've been in orientation week, so the administrator and the crew

took all techno-based device; which mean no phones, laptops and all for 2 weeks!!

Oh man! i'm glad that i've finally going through the torture tremendously. (cries)

I'm so proud of myself!

at first i was like.. what the hell they're doing?! and then they said that

it's a part of being a teacher-you'll never know where you're going to be posted. Maybe in a very

privileged town with no whatsoever accommodations-who knows?

and then i was like, oookkayyy.. haha

Anyway, i'm going through a huge number of assignment that i

had to finish, so the next chapter will be out as soon as i resolve that..

Well, here is the 12th chapter. i think it's kind of crappy, but who am i to judge my own

writing, right? So i'll let my avid readers to do that for me..

if i had done any mistakes,

please correct me..

:::::::::::here's the credits for the reviewers!::::::::::

_**kuchiki-san13**_

_**SuperRukiae:**_

_**Xwhitemoonx**_

thanks for the support! I'll try my best on the next chapter!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

Me: ...

Me: ........

Me: WHERE'S REN-KUN!!!!????

Ichigo: He has a date tonight, didn't he tell you?

Me: DATE? (flinched) with whom?

Ichigo: Tatsuki.

Me: oh. .... .... oh..

* * *

Hiiro gulped. He swore he looked funny wearing these clothes. Straightening his shirt for a bit, Hiiro placed a sit at the bench. Apparently, he already arrived at Karakura Park and was patiently carrying out his mission to find Mizu. The water bearer sure knew how to hide her reiatsu well. As much as he wanted to get the stone back, he didn't want to hurt Mizu as well. But if she continued hiding, maybe instead of just getting the stone, the elementals would order him to eliminate the girl as well. He didn't want that to happen.

In front of him was an adorable couple holding hands and they seemed to be ogling at each other with full of love, sitting on the bench, admiring Sakura trees.. She landed her head at the crook of his neck; smiling. Hiiro looked at them, annoyingly. Ugh. Humans and their low self mortification.

Gah! Humans sure have unique taste! Just look at the jewelries they're wearing. Even the man wore the same necklace the woman had. They even had the same pattern! What is this so-called trend? Hiiro's eyes traced at the couple, looking disgusted as ever. Hiiro crossed his arms and obviously staring at the couple. As the man leaned to give the woman a light kiss on her lips, Hiiro's eyes grew even bigger that he swore they'll pop out of the socket any time now.

Hiiro quickly stood up quickly and was horrified.

"You!" he pointed to the couple, more specifically at the man. The couple jerked off and stood up immediately.

"Y-Yes sir!" The man stuttered.

Now we could see the woman clutched her hand to the man tightly, fear consumed in her brain. She gulped and whispered to the man that they should really run away from this psycho-brain looking man. Hiiro's appearance wasn't much of a help at all, with short spiky red hair with salient maroon spikes at the end, and his flaming bloody colored eyes, wearing a pair of yellow boots and a black t-shirt that said "You'll die in 7 days" with a picture of skull in front of him and the picture of blood all over the shirt. And seriously, with those yellow boots, he did look like mad man with no sense of fashion at all. I mean, come on! Its 21st century and even a mad man would have a little sense of fashion!

Suddenly, before Hiiro could utter anymore word to bash the couple for doing such immoral things in the middle of crowded street and most importantly in front of the noble but somewhat stupid himself, he actually felt a gush of reiatsu surging his body. He closed his eyes to feel them, frowned a little as the reiatsu was a bit faint. But he could feel it, them in specific. Now he was so sure the reiatsu belonged to Murasaki and Kiiro. Now what are they doing here in the first place?

Back to the couple, the man cleared his throat and waved his hands to 'wake' Hiiro up, but he seemed lost in his reiatsu tracing, in which the couple seriously thought that Hiiro was somewhat a mad man running away from the centre. The woman snapped up and clutched her hand to her boyfriend, dragging him away from Hiiro, who apparently still closing his eyes. The both of them tip-toed and frantically ran away.

Hiiro jerked his eyes open to find the couple was missing. He growled in anger.

"I'll let them go this time." He crossed his arms.

"The most important is, I have to find Kiiro and Murasaki first. Maybe they have found Mizu somewhere.."

Hiiro sighed. "I need their help. This world is killing me slowly. And I can't figure out why Mizu want to stay here.."

..

..

..

..

..

A soft groan was heard as Rukia opened her eyes.

"You're up.." A voice commented, and Rukia looked up to see Ichigo, sitting beside her, his warm hands were holding her right one. Rukia tried to get up, instantly pulling her hand from Ichigo and faking a cough.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled. The carrot top frowned.

"Where am I?" Her brows furrowed, as her mind tried to register what happened before. She was so sure that she had killed the hollow, but then somehow she sustained a lot of injuries. Well, what do you expect when you can't even change into shinigami form and had to actually fight a really ugly hollow which seemed more powerful against your very own kidou? Rukia darted her eyes at the wall, the window.. It seemed familiar..

Where is this place again?

"You're at my house." The man explained. Ichigo got up and walked towards the window, stood there and gazing the sky. It was exactly 3 hours Rukia was unconscious.

"Are you fighting a hollow, Rukia? And why are you in your gigai?" he questioned her. His eyes were still outside.

Rukia gulped.

_Oh shit._

Her mind was blank.

_Think Rukia, think!_

"I.. um.." she stuttered.

Ichigo bit his lips. He knew something is up, but what?

"I.. So what if I'm fighting a hollow?" she replied, crossing her arms.

_Oh shit._

"I.. just forgot to bring my soul candy.." she defended herself.

_Great. How original. I think that you'll be nominated for Oscar, Rukia. Geez._

Ichigo saw Rukia watching him from the corner of his eye. For a moment, he thought she looked somewhat frightened. Yet, when he turned to her to fix his eyes on, she looked away with a huff. Ichigo bit his bottom lip. That was clearly some cat and mouse story she faked.. There was no way in hell that it was true. She was known as a very detailed person. It was impossible for her to actually forget her 'Chappy' for no solid reason.

"Stop bullshitting me, Rukia. We both know something's going on." He frowned as she looked away, wrapped in silence.

"Fine." He stated, lifting his hands, giving up.

Walking to have a sit beside the patient, Ichigo grunted. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Thank you." She replied, still looking away from the carrot top.

Ichigo sighed, as he massaged his nose bridge, closing his eyes. "It's not a compliment, dope. And I don't wanna argue with you.."

Rukia stared at the man, "We don't argue."

"Then what do you call this?"

Rukia snorted. "It's just a clashing of opinions."

Ichigo shook his head lightly. "Whatever. Look. I.. uh.. have something to tell you," with that, he inhaled deeply and looked straight into her eyes. Rukia quirked an eyebrow, feeling somewhat curious with his sudden seriousness.

"Are you constipated?" Rukia bluntly asked, crossed her arms, trying to avoid from being nervous. Truth is, she really was nervous. Who knows what Ichigo wanted to tell her? Maybe he already knew about the metal crusher thingy from Urahara-san and wanted an explanation. Or maybe he already freaked out about the matter and—

"You really know how to mess up a moment, do you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes in irritation.

Ichigo suddenly looked angrily at Rukia but slapped his forehead, fighting the urge to smack the stupid raven-haired with a pillow. She's just lucky that she's sick! Sighing desperately, he cleared his throat before recovering from his state, and managed to say,

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

Rukia blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

"What did you just say?" The girl pretended to cough.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop irritating me, midget."

"I'm not. It's just that I can hardly hear it."

"I'm sorry.. You didn't have to go.. Sorry.." He spoke in a voice he'd never used with her. He wasn't asking, he wasn't even plain demanding. It wasn't even a military order or a humble request. No, Kurosaki Ichigo was poorly begging. Notice the word, begging. Ichigo never felt so disgusted with himself ever for saying that. And he even reminded himself to kill himself by swallowing some soap after this.. He trailed off, trying to figure a bettor word to say so as it will not hurt that damn midget who grew to be so sensitive these days.

"Well, you can always come back here and, uh.. I'm just.. sorry… I can't control myself.. and…" he said, almost pleading. His right hand was scratching the back of his head, as his eyes darted somewhere away from the gaze of amethyst orbs.

Ichigo almost jumped when he heard some muffled chuckling behind the door. Grunting, he walked to the door to reveal his retarded family, eavesdropping on him. Crossing his arm, he yelled. "Do you mind?!"

Yuzu grinned nervously while Karin just whistled around. Yuzu beamed, giving him the most confident smile at him that says 'You go, Ichi-nii..'. Inwardly cursing the god for giving him some retarded family, Ichigo slammed the door closed while walking towards Rukia to continue what he was doing earlier.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "So, how about we just start over?" he struggled out the last part but gave her a smile although he was sure it came out as a disturbed contortion.

Rukia remained still for a few seconds, not taking her eyes off of Ichigo. Somehow, he felt kind of uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him as if he grown another head.

She could at least say something, instead of giving me the stare! He thought to himself irritably.

"No." she finally spoke out although it was muffled.

Ichigo strained to hear but still, what she said didn't quite register in his brain.. "Huh?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, pull the blanket closer to her chest and hugged it tightly, pointing her finger at him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled frantically, trembling and slowly moving to the edge of the bed, far from Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Have you lost your mind?! And why are you yelling at me?!!" Ichigo practically screamed out as he took a step closer to the said raven haired girl.

"NO! You're not Ichigo!!!" Rukia continued to yell frantically, as if she was scared of something.

"What the hell?! Of course I'm me! What makes you think I'm someone else?!"

"Hah! Ichigo never apologized to me! I know that you're a hollow!! Take that, hollow!" she said as she threw her pillow on his head.

Dodging the pillow, Ichigo was about to yell to her for being ridiculous when a plastic cup went straight to his head, causing him to flipped and fell on to the ground with a loud bam.

"Why you, midget!" he growled, rubbing his sore forehead. He was about to start yelling again to her when he suddenly canceled his previous attempt when he caught her image staring at him with half-teary eyed. She furrowed her eyebrow, parting her lips to say something. But nothing clear came out.

"I.. I. don't cry.. I'm.." Ichigo stuttered as he looked away, scratching the back of his head—not that the area was particularly itchy; he just didn't know what to do.

"Ojou-sama doesn't cry!" Rukia laughed suddenly, throwing him another pillow. As he cocked his head up to meet her after dodging the pillow of course, he was taken aback. To much of his surprise, she smiled. The wonderfully, beautiful smile of hers. And Ichigo couldn't help himself from being dazed by her. She laughed and laughed herself out, tears falling down her cheek.

"I just got some sand in my eyes." She smiled before she continued. "I guess we can start over.."

"Yea, right.. Ojou-sama," he mumbled. Ichigo then smiled back, feeling relieved. He was supposed to give her another yell, but he didn't. Somehow, in between these days, it felt good to finally have a normal talk with her considering the fight they were having. But before Ichigo could retort a good comeback, a knock interrupted. Both of them turned their attention to the door.

The door was opened, revealing a 'VERY' serious Isshin. (I mean it. Very serious. VERY! No joke here.)

"How's Rukia-chan?" he asked, glancing towards the raven-haired patient.

Obviously, Rukia was feeling very uncomfortable here. Rukia looked down and prayed that the man didn't hear anything from her brother about the problems they're dealing with right now. God, she didn't want anyone to know that she had a beast inside her! Geez, it turned out to be like the hulk or something, was it? And make it worst, the beast was a wanted criminal and she was now currently wanted too, for having him in her body...

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and was quite hesitated to answer the question. "Um.. fine. Is there anything wrong, dad?"

Isshin shook his head. "Now, could you leave me and Rukia-chan for a while? I have something important to discuss with her," he crossed his arms, looking into his son's eyes.

Ichigo was about to say 'no way in hell' when he actually knew that his father was really serious about it this time. No big deal. But Ichigo was unsure to say okay. He was suspicious. What made the hyper goat chin looked totally sober? Ichigo parted his lips.

"…..okay." He said. And with that, he walked out of the room and closed the door slowly.

Making sure that Ichigo was finally out of the room, Rukia looked at the raven-haired man,

"Oji-sama.. I-I can explain.. It.. I.."

Isshin cut her off. "No. I already heard it from Kuchiki Taichou himself just now. And Abarai-kun.."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Renji?!" she screamed in her mind. Oh, get ready for your funeral, Renji! She bit her lips.

..

..

..

..

Renji was sitting at the living room when he recalled the event that happened earlier. Kurosaki Isshin came dashing towards Renji and demanded the red-head to tell him the truth about Rukia. The old man also mentioned that he already heard from Renji's Taichou about the lies that Rukia made earlier and swore that he'll get Kuchiki Taichou gave the red-head more paperwork and jobs if he didn't tell him the truth.

Renji sweat dropped. The old man sure is full of tricks!

Renji shivered suddenly. He looked frantically upstairs and prayed that he'll get enough time to actually accomplish his dreams before he was horribly stabbed and buried to death by Rukia.

..

..

..

..

..

Isshin sighed. "How long you're planning to keep this serious matter as a secret, Rukia-chan?" he placed a sit beside the raven-haired girl and slung his legs.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so sorry, Oji-sama.. I didn't mean to.."

Isshin hushed. "Don't. I know you mean it in a nice way." He paused.

"And I know that you care about this family, to let them stay away from this problem.. Especially to the ungrateful son of mine.." he chuckled lightly..

Rukia's eyes widened, flushed a little. Recovered, she quickly stated. "I still hope that you're not telling him, oji-sama." Her eyes were full of anticipation.

Isshin shook his head. He stood up, hands in his pocket. "No can do. He has the right to know."

Rukia's eyes widened, tears started to well. "NO! No.. He will freak out! He.. he.." Rukia trailed off, feeling tears rolling down her cheek. Her grip to the mattress became tight.

"He will be scared of me, Oji-sama.." she sobbed silently, furrowing her brows. Shaking her head lightly, she bit her lips.

"I don't want him to know.. I don't want anyone to know!!!" her voice choked with tears. Isshin looked at her, patting her head lightly. "I don't want to hurt him.."

"My son doesn't scared of anything, Rukia-chan.. Especially when it comes to the person he cares for."

Too bad the sentence was muffled and Rukia didn't hear anything.

At all.

..

..

..

..

..

"What the hell are they talking?!" Ichigo whispered to himself, trying his hardest to catch even a word the both people said inside the room. He swore he could hear a shouting inside just now.. It was more like, frantic scream.. Hell, what's going on in there?

"Shit! I can't hear a thing!" he growled slightly.

Suddenly, a hand held him a glass. Ichigo turned back quizzically, wondering who. He crossed his arms to see Yuzu smiled. "Here." She said, lengthen her arm to give him the glass which her brother seemed to be reluctantly accepted.

"What for?" he asked her back, practically lowering his voice..

Yuzu rolled her eyes as she jerked her thumb at the back of her. Ichigo popped his head into Yuzu's back to see Karin eavesdropping, using the glass. So clever of her.

Wait. Karin?!

"Karin?!" he exclaimed. Karin, however, too preoccupied of her 'new' hobby, hushed him for being so noisy.

"I'm trying to hear something here, do you mind?"

Ichigo gaped.

Suddenly the door opened and closed again ever so fast. Isshin was standing in front of his children, looking as serious as ever. His arms were crossed, and he had this look when he talked. The solemnity.

"I want to have a word with you." He said as he started to walk, signaling Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo shrugged and let him lead the way. The both twins exchanged glances with each other as they all wonder, what triggered the goat chin to be a perfectly grim monster?

..

..

..

..

..

"Murasaki, wait up!" Kiiro shouted as she waddled herself towards the dark-purple haired man who was so annoying and bossy, trying to catch him up.

Murasaki turned back and leaned on one leg. He folded his arms and was looking clearly annoyed. Frowning, he grunted and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?! Can you just find another job instead of disturbing me in the middle of MY mission?" He growled in aggravation.

Kiiro panted. Recovered from her state, she looked up at him.

"Sorry. No can do. I'm soo a caring person," she beamed at him which she received only a grunt in reply.

"So, Murasaki.. When we're going to start?" Kiiro asked, as her eyes traveled on her new surrounding. It was beautiful here, Kiiro would say. Seeing children playing with each other, running and tagging, she smiled ever so lightly. The atmosphere was calm, somewhat reminding her of the place she used to go when she was young. Looking up, Kiiro silently wondered why people seemed to be forgetting the most amazing thing on earth. The blue sky.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Murasaki said, running a hand to his short hair. Kiiro arched an eyebrow.

"We're gonna strike.. tonight." She heard him said.

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: I'm sorry if the story

is a little short, but i had a packed time,

and i had to edit the chapters, so.. a lot of work.. (sniff)

i was like.. i'm so gonna dead.

however, i hope you're gonna like the next chapter, chapter 13..

it's gonna be different from what i've been writing so far..

so, here's a little sneak peak for the next chapter!

* * *

_The carrot top swallowed hard._

_ "Rukia," he managed to say._

_Rukia tilted her head upon hearing the familiar voice. She instantly wiped off the remaining of her tears away. She didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want him to fear her. Fear of what's inside her.. Ichigo moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder, but it was immediately snapped by Rukia harshly off of her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me." Her voice was choked with tears. Kurosaki Ichigo frowned._

_"Rukia.." he called, begging her to face him._

_"Don't I.." she stuttered. Her voice was choked with tears. Ichigo's brows furrowed, trying to understand what she's been mumbling._

_"Don't I scare you?" Still not looking at him, she asked, in a very slow tone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He stood up. He pulled her so as she will face him. Wincing seeing the tears non-stop flowing from her face, he parted his lips to say something._

_"Don't I scare you??!" she yelled, pulling away her hand from his harshly, stepping back a little. Ichigo's eyes widened, shaking his head a little._

* * *

A/N: Oh well.

My life is so boring without renji by my side.

(cries)

REN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read n review!

Ja ne!~kiss


	13. Chapter 13

**MIST**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Oh my god, guys!!!!!!

I know3x.. it's been months since i've been updating..

I can't help it..

i've been very2x busy, i've barely got time for myself!!

Anyway, glad to be on ur service again.. (grin)

Actually, i've been thinking of updating this series on the 1st Jan 2010, but then again..

Nevermnd.. I hope next year i won't be so busy anymore that i have time to write even more stories! (smile)

hopefully, next year would be a good year for me, and for you all too!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Wait.

Me: where's Renji?

ichigo: Hey! Long time no see! Renji? He's mourning because Tatsuki made him bought a very expensive sports shoes. (shivers)

Me: (laugh) Ren-kun always being bullied. I pity him.

renji: Who said i've been bullied? YOU! How dare you came back after months leaving the story hanging! (points to me)

Me: awww.. Happy New Year Ren-kun.. Oh, you missed me already?

renji: Miss you my foot! You leave me bored to death! (glare)

Ichigo: he was so boring that he even watch Chappy the Musical with Rukia. Goddamit!! (shivers)

Me: uh? I don't know you also have your soft side, Ren-kun..

Renji: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ichigo and Me: Happy New Year guys!!

* * *

This one is the credit for people who reviews my story and give it full support. Thank you very much and Happy New Year!!

**_omaomae_** _thank you for waiting. I'm sorry for the late update.. hehe_

**_Taeniaea _**_thank you. Happy New Year! (grins)  
_

**_ICHIRUKI LOVER _**_thank you for ur full supposrt. i promise there wil be no delayed chapter anymore. and that goes for everyone. (smiles)  
_

**_sillyshadows_**_ Thank you. I love you guys!_****_(smile)  
_

**_kuchiki-san13 _**_thank you. continue to read and you'll find more Ichiruki moments! haha (thumbs up)  
_

**_xwhitemoonx _**_arigato gozaimasu. the story will be better, i promise._**_  
_**

**_Eitak-Katie_**_ whoa. the last time i've seen you you're still **I Hate My Boss **haha.. look at how fast time flies.. thnx anyways.. (grins)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

It's sad to repeat this all the time. But yea.. BLEACH is not mine.

* * *

..

..

..

"What do you mean?!" the confused teen chuckled nervously. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

Ichigo eyed straight to his father's eyes to find himself sighing. "I don't understand. At all. What in the world Rukia has gotten into, dad?"

Isshin walked towards the slightly opened window, lightly pulling he curtain away from his view. His eyes darted nowhere. He heaved a little sigh before slightly parted his lips to speak.

"Son, Would you do anything, anything to help her?"

"O-Of course! What do you mean by that! I.. I just.." he cleared his throat while his eyes were focusing at the ground.

"I know you're a little confused.." The middle-aged man turned back to face his son. "So do I. Rukia-chan is in big trouble. And if this continues, not only it will involve the shinigamis, but the elementals as well."

"I'll do what it takes to protect her, dad. I will." Ichigo gritted his teeth. His fingers were curled into fists.

"Listen, Ichigo. Anger won't solve anything. When Rukia-chan is in that state, she will be controlled by the person inside her. She is not herself. She does not hesitate to kill people. I.." he trailed and sighed. "..want you to be careful, son. We never know when she'll be transforming."

Ichigo nodded. "I know."

Isshin walked towards his son and patted his shoulder. "Now go to her. Talk to her. She needs some convincing words from you, son."

"Thanks dad." Ichigo lightly smiled, walking towards the door.

"Ichigo." Isshin parted his lips as the teen turned his head to the man.

"Would you kill someone you love, because of love?"

..

..

..

It was already night. And the clothes seemed to be uncomfortable now that it's colder. And of course, how Hiiro hates a cold environment. He couldn't even stand a fan. He vomited to an air-conditioner. Ice-cream made him trembled in fear. He got sick when winter. That's maybe because he was a firestarter—and a firestarter was born to hate cold things. He was the type of man that enjoyed fighting, sweating and exercising. Hiiro was very sensitive to coldness. To him, rain was already cold that he's going to die—winter? You have no idea.

"I wonder what Murasaki and Kiiro-chan were planning to do? Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.." Hiiro glanced on his left. Their reiatsu were nearby. But he didn't see any weird looking couple here. Or anywhere.

Wait.

He turned his head to his left and widened his eyes.

"Kiiro-chan!" he yelled, but both of them already gone in seconds.

Hiiro sighed. "Should I follow them around?" he asked himself.

"What if they already found Mizu? Hmm.. Well, if it's not it, it will be better to search for Mizu in groups." Hiiro nodded at himself.

Suddenly, he felt a chill down to his spine. His sense was in alert. Someone was following him around, and he didn't notice that before.

"Someone's behind. I can feel it." Hiiro slowly clutched his right hand and raised it to his chest level.

The symbol on his hand now glimmer. Oh how he hated an ambush. He didn't like to give his enemy an ambush, and he didn't like receiving one too. Precaution is a precaution. If it ever hit an innocent people or even a human—a thief or something, he couldn't help that that wasn't his fault.

It was just a self defense.

People do that, right? Well, except for that they didn't shoot a fireball.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hiiro shouted, turning his body backwards while his hand was ready with a fireball.. Stepping back a little, a word escaped his lips.

"M-mizu?"

..

..

..

_I saw your sky fall down today_

_Suddenly turned from blue to Grey  
_

_Until one by one the rain drops turned to tears upon your face_

The door was opened ever so silently. Closing the door, Ichigo leaned to it and looked at the petite figure. Sitting on the bed, her back was facing him, her arms wrapped around her knees and she was undoubtedly sobbing.

He tried all his might to speak. To say something.

To make her feel better.

He knew that he could never do anything to even comfort her. He was helpless.

It hurts to see her like this.

_Wish there was something I could do_

_Wish I could ease the pain from you_

_But I never felt so helpless_

The carrot top swallowed hard.

"Rukia," he managed to say.

Rukia tilted her head upon hearing the familiar voice. She instantly wiped off the remaining of her tears away. She didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want him to fear her. Fear of what's inside her.. Ichigo moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder, but it was immediately snapped by Rukia harshly off of her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was choked with tears. Kurosaki Ichigo frowned.

"Rukia.." he called, begging her to face him.

_It's like you're drowning right in front of me_

_And I'm reaching now but you can't see_

_Something holding on to you so tight_

_So I guess this is all I'm singing to you tonight.._

"Don't I.." she stuttered. Her voice was choked with tears. Ichigo's brows furrowed, trying to understand what she's been mumbling.

"Don't I scare you?" Still not looking at him, she asked, in a very slow tone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He pulled her up so as she will face him. Wincing seeing the tears non-stop flowing from her face, he parted his lips to say something.

"Don't I scare you??!" she yelled, pulling away her hand from his harshly, stepping back a little. Ichigo's eyes widened, shaking his head a little.

_If you ever need me_

_You know where to find me_

_I will be waiting where I've always been_

_If you ever need me_

_You know where to find me_

_I have never left you_

_Where I've always been_

_Right by your side_

_I'm right by your side.._

"Listen. Listen to me, Rukia!" He hugged her closer to him.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be just fine. You'll be just fine."

He tightened his grip and caressed her hair. "I'm right by your side, Rukia."

_When the whole wide world is on your back_

_The strength you need is the strength you lack_

_You're in a crowd but all alone_

_You can't stay here but you can't go home_

_If you can't answer otherwise_

_Coz you're too shy to reach that high_

_I want you to_

_I need you to remember…_

"I'll always be here for you. We're going to do this together. Like we always did." He smiled little.

Rukia pulled away slowly, but his hands never left her petite figure. "But.."

"No buts." He chuckled.

"It funny though, seeing you like this.."

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you never cried. At least, not in front of me." He wiped the remaining of her tears away.

"Well, I do now." She humphed.

"I want you to know, Rukia.." Ichigo trailed.

_If you ever need me_

_You know where to find me_

_I will be waiting where I've always been_

_If you ever need me_

_You know where to find me_

_I have never left you_

_Where I've always been_

_Right by your side_

_I'm right by your side…_

"..that if you ever need me, I'll be right behind you. Got that?"

Rukia chuckled. "You just love being heroic."

He smiled. "Maybe I am. But promise me something. Never keep a secret from me. Especially when it's THIS big." He looked straight into her eyes.

"I won't. I'll be haunting you with my problems until you die." She giggled.

"Thanks Ichigo." She pulled away. "Thanks for being here for me."

"You owe me a lunch." He grinned.

"Lunch? Pftt.. I'll just treat you some strawberry ice-cream. That'll be enough."

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you little.."

**_OUTSIDE THE ROOM_**

"Fuwaaaa…" Yuzu wailed. "Karin-chan.. could you please turn off the radio?"

"what? What? I love this song.. Do you?"

"It's so heartbreaking…." Yuzu cried hysterically.

"Shut up, Yuzu. Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan might hear us. You wanna die?! Besides, this one is not heartbreaking.." Karin pointed to the mini radio she brought along while peeping her older brother.

"It's melodramatic." Karin smiled as she sighed dreamily.

..

..

..

"You have to help me, Hiiro. She's in danger!"

Hiiro was puzzled. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"That shinigami.. They will kill her. You have to help me!"

"What? What shinigami?"

Mizu was in panic. She trembled in fear thinking that the elementals will be killing innocent people. Rukia is not guilty!

"Hiiro, they will kill her! You have to help me!"

Vein popped on Hiiro's head. He grabbed Mizu's shoulders and shook her.

"Mizu! Mizu, listen to me! What in the world has happen?"

Mizu bit her trembled lips and looked straight into his eyes.

"They will strike tonight, Hiiro. They will kill Rukia-chan tonight!"

* * *

**A/N**: How's that?

SHORT. I know.

Next time i'll do better. It won't be long til the next update..

i promise.

(grins)

Here's a sneak peek for you guys..

* * *

_"Hiiro you traitor!" Murasaki yelled._

_Kiiro was in shock. She was unable to speak. She didn't want to do this to that girl. Murasaki made her do that._

_"And i thought that only Murasaki was heartless enough to do to this defenseless young lady. I've never thought that you're behind this too, Kiiro!"_

_"I.. It's not!"_

_Rukia tried to crawl to safety, but her legs was hurt too badly that she fell down immediately._

_Murasaki notice that. "YOU are not going anywhere!" He gushed a powerful wind towards Rukia that caused her to bump onto the wall._

_"Murasaki, stop!!"_

_

* * *

_

Hopefully there will be more reviews for this chapter!

Just press the green button below..

Any brilliant ideas and suggestion on how i should improve my writing?

Leave me a message and i'll try to reply it a.s.a.p.

And.. no flames, please!

Thnx!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	14. Chapter 14

**MIST**

* * *

.

.

**A/N:** Hi guys..

This week has been hectic!

a lot of assignments to do, a lot of things in mind..

i seriously wanted some rest.. T.T

However, a good news for everyone,

Hopefully MIST will finish soon,

and my target? - not to exceed 20 chapters.

And how i hate to be selfish,

but i just couldn't find a right time to write anymore.. (cries)

But don't worry, this doesn't mean i don't want to write anymore,

but my stories have the potential to be published 'late'.

(sigh) I hate my life.

.

where is Renji when i need him?

.

(sigh)

* * *

thank you so much for supporting me and my story!!

_**kicyslawa** _thank you for loving.. actually the phrase '_would you kill someone you love, because of love?_' is the tagline for the anime GAREI-ZERO. (grins) I happen to watch the anime and then loved its tagline for no reason. So i decided to put it in my story. Haha.. You should watch the anime too, it's kind of.. _scary_ but at the same time it's funny too. Hopefully the happy moments in this story will continues. I seriously don't want to end this story with a sad ending-if you get what i mean..

_**SuperRukia **_thanks.. actually the question '_whether ichigo could kill out of love_' is one scary question that i didn't have the answer with me. So far, i don't know whether the ending will be a happy or a sad one, but hopefully it wouldn't be a sad one because i love ichiruki so much to let Rukia dies!! (sniff)but i wonder what will be the readers' reaction if i let ichigo murder her for the sake of the others? kindly tell me.. (smiles)

_**sallythedestroyerofworlds23**_ ahh.. yes, sorry if my update keeps you waiting.. but as i was saying earlier-too many assignments + too little free time = chaos. That's all i can say. Anyway, thanks for reading. Keep reading, and do tell me if i made some mistakes!! (thumbs up)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

.

.

"Come, Renji." Rukia ordered, patting the head of her pineapple friend.

Renji lifted his head, looking confused. "Huh? Where to?"

"Home, stupid. Don't tell me you want to spend tonight here?" the raven haired girl crossed her arms.

Not that she was still hard-headed about staying there, but Rukia just couldn't endanger this family. Though it might sound silly, but she loved this family as her own. Not that having only Nii-sama didn't satisfy her—yet she wished she had more. Humans—they were never satisfied with anything they had even so they've told people the opposite. Rukia sighed. It's true, and she couldn't help that.

Rukia's life used to be in the dark. Never was her life shone with light—that is until she met her precious friend, Renji. Then again, Rukia's heart once shattered when he let her go when Byakuya adopted her as a Kuchiki. The dark was always present—somehow in her heart, there was still black tainted ink occupying her cold spirit. The feeling of loneliness once escaped her mind, maybe more since she met Ichigo and his family—yet it never stop to glide onto her heart. Happiness is truly not from her dictionary, but she knows the meaning now that she've met this family..

"What's wrong about spending the night here?"

The two of them looked at the said voice. Rukia made a face as Renji raised his brows. Ichigo toddled downstairs and walked to Rukia and Renji.

"Hm?" The strawberry blonde guy elbowed Renji as he raised his brows twice.

Renji made a face. "What 'hm'? You're giving me the creeps, dude!" Renji stepped back a little while pushing Ichigo away.

"I said, what's _wrong_ about spending the night here?" Ichigo frowned to Renji's outburst.

"NO." Rukia stated. Her voice was as cold as ice. "We can't stay here."

"B-but.." Ichigo furrowed his brows, not understanding.

"No Ichigo. I said no. Are you deaf?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop being stubborn will ya?"

Rukia still shook her head. "NO. And this is the _last _time I'm going to say it." She crossed her arms.

"If you made me repeat those again, I can't guarantee that you'll be smiling sweetly anymore after losing some teeth." She said, rubbing her right fist.

The man sighed again as his eyes went to Renji. The man shrugged dumbly as Ichigo raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay.. Do whatever the hell you want!"

Rukia smugly smirked. "Good."

Ichigo crossed his arms. _She's just too fucking stubborn! _Out of the blue, his siblings showed up, and that-of course including his dad. Hearing Rukia wanted to leave already, Yuzu objected. Karin insisted that she's not going to be involved in this _small fucking matter, _so she counted herself out. Ichigo's dad-of course wouldn't let Rukia go away without any dinner. So they started to vote.

"I vote for Rukia-chan staying here until dinner-at least." Yuzu proudly raised her hand. And that-of course, followed by Isshin, who joyously agreed with her bubbly daughter.

"Yes, my third-daughter has to stay at least for dinner! Yuzu-chan will be cooking so delicious that my mouth waters! Oh, my precious Rukia-chan, come and give daddy a hug, and let us go—oof!"Karin immediately kicks his face.

"You talk so much."

Ichigo voted for the same thing as well. Yuzu looked at Rukia smugly. "There, there Rukia-chan. We outnumbered you."

Renji wanted to vote for having dinner first before returning home, but with Rukia stepping again and again on his foot with her tiny—but of course powerful foot made him change his decision.

.

Dinner first – 3 people

Going home – 2 people

.

Rukia sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll stay for dinner. But just for a _little _while, okay?"

"Yes!!" Yuzu jumped happily as hugged Rukia.

"Yes, my third daughter Rukia-chan! You should be staying here longer!" Issin pranced and spun while doing his happy dance. Rukia laughed at the sight. Isshin did have some problems with his attitude. He could be serious—and goofy in the same day! Everything about this family is so.. _special.._

Ichigo slightly smiled. It's been a while since he'd saw Rukia smile before. That sight was _mesmerizing._ He couldn't tear his gaze towards her.

.

_Love is like a beautiful wound._

_It's beautiful.. yet it is a wound.._

_Wonderful.. But at the same time, painful.._

_.  
_

His mind suddenly recalled what his father had been mentioning about earlier.

"_Would you kill someone you love, because of love?"_

He shivered at the thought. _I can't never do that._ It felt.. so _wrong.._

"_What if that's the best for everyone?"_ he whispered to himself.

What if?

The image of Rukia laughing suddenly seemed painful to his eyes.

"_What if.. it's the only way?"_

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

.

_What if?_

..

..

..

"We can't let Kiiro and Murasaki kill Rukia-chan, Hiiro. The stone power will be conquered by Haiiro! He will control the power, Hiiro. We can't let that happen!" Mizu gasped in horror.

"We should at least tell them the exact situation!"

Hiiro nodded, finally get a hold on this emergency situation. "I believe that no one has known about this yet, am I correct?"

"Uh-huh. I'm afraid of what will Haiiro will do if he finally get control of hose huge powers. Plus, we couldn't let them kill innocent people." She heaved a deep breath. "It seemed to me that this is my entire fault."

Mizu squatted on the ground. "If I never leave Rukia-chan with the stone, she'll never be involved with huge matter like this."

Hiiro squeezed her shoulder to comfort his friend. "There is no use in regretting the past. We should locate them now." Hiiro inhaled heavily.

"This is bad. How are we going to find them? I.. Can we.. I mean.." Hiiro stuttered. He then massaged his nose bridge, looking stressed as ever.

His mood was changed very quickly. Hiiro could be funny at certain times, but he also could be serious at the same time if it was lead by the situation. Mizu was practically squatting on the ground, lowering her head, as her fingers played with the sand. She, apparently didn't know where to find them either-that was because the two of them—Kiiro and Murasaki purposely hid their reiatsu so that she couldn't trace them.

"Where could they be?" he red haired man seemed confused. "I remember seeing them just before you came. But then again, which way do they take?"

"Which way.. which way.."

Hiiro chanted. His flaming red eyes were frantically looked right and left, sometimes even at the back-checking all the streets. He then even tapped his foot. Hiiro was known to be like that, especially when he was nervous. Or maybe more specifically a little panic now, as his feeling more likely tensing him down.

"Will you stop that?" Mizu stood up slowly. She shook her head slightly at the sight of him grunting. Well, Hiiro could be so clumsy and brash at the same time.

"Will you just calm yourself down? You sounded even panic than I am." Mizu looked at him, slightly having goosebumps because of the wind's sudden gush.

"Calm? How can I calm down when the problems tend to be _this_ big?!"

Mizu rolled her eyes. "Hiiro, don't start it. We couldn't be fighting at this time." She glanced around. "Let us concentrate a bit more, shall we?"

"We might find them if we stopped quarrelling for a minute." Said Mizu.

Hiiro nodded as he closed his eyelids slowly after saying a few small curses. For a moment, the environment changed to its silent mode—only to hear the cicadas and some falling leaves. Silence was around them, and out of the blue, Hiiro felt something. An electric shock just ran through his brain. Hiiro lifted his head almost instantly to find Mizu looking at him. Mizu nodded in understanding—knowing the sign from him that they should move now. In an instant, the place was empty—nothing but fogs was around.

..

..

..

..

"Well then, Rukia-chan.. Have a safe journey!" Yuzu chirped as she immediately hugged the petite fair lady, smiling ever so sweetly. Rukia almost stumbled with her feet due to the slightly over-pressure. She chuckled.

"Thanks, Yuzu." She smiled as she turned to Karin. "Thanks, Karin." She said.

Karin was a little bit surprised, but then she scratched the back of her head, "Yeah," hiding her smile.

Her words only could give her a warm feeling instead of hurting Rukia anymore. Rukia couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly.

"Rukia-chan!! Don't leave daddy just yet!! Stay with us and we could have a father-daughter bonding time!!" Isshin cried before Karin punched him straight to his face. Now the wall had welcomed a projectile called Isshin.

Somehow she was feeling rather weird on how the small girl could hit her father just like that without him protesting. She was wondering whether Karin had an utterly good strength or it was just her father being funny. She didn't know.

Then again, it was so funny how this family could make her feel so.. _welcomed. _

"Look at how serious they talk," Yuzu suddenly spoke up, in which gained Rukia's attention.

Rukia threw her look outside the door, finding the both men; Renji and Ichigo were talking to each other—seriously. She nodded slightly at the sight.

"Yeah. I wonder what they were talking.."

"You never know.." Yuzu shrugged.

..

..

..

..

"What next, Murasaki?" asked Kiiro, her brows furrowed, looking down towards the 2 recognizable shinigami chit-chatting with each other. Both of them had bright-coloured hair, and not too much different with each other since the two of them had spiky hair and the same scowl.

"Just _wait_, okay?" Murasaki hissed. "You're just too fucking annoying!" he growled. But only in a low tone so as the people down couldn't hear them.

Kiiro sighed as she watched the falling leaves swirled around before they reached the ground. Tonight was sure a windy night. A little more wind and she was sure their hideout would be exposed. Well, maybe standing on the tree branches wasn't a good idea after all—but this was the only place that they could hide themselves.

Actually, they were planning on kidnapping Rukia first, and the rest—she didn't know what's playing in Murasaki's mind. She could only hope that Murasaki wouldn't dare to do anything to the shinigami—they couldn't just _kill _people without investigating, could they? Maybe that shinigami was innocent after all..

She glanced at Murasaki. He seemed calm and ready—as ever. Unlike herself, Kiiro wasn't so sure whether she was doing the right thing—she always doubted herself. She thought that if only she could gather enough courage to believe in herself, Kiiro played with her hair, from time to time glancing to Murasaki.

Murasaki smiled all of a sudden and that triggered Kiiro to look down. She wondered whether the said shinigami had appeared—and she did. The shinigami was crossing her arms, looking somewhat confused. She was petite—not much to expect from her, Kiiro thought. But she was also a pretty one—rather calm and sweet.

"That's her.." she heard him said as she looked at him, waiting for the signal.

Murasaki smiled. "Now."

..

..

..

..

Rukia was confused. "What are you both keep talking about?" she crossed her arms.

Renji bit his lips, looking at Ichigo. "Just some.. _random _things.."

"Yeah, things. Guy things.." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

-

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo shook his head a little, didn't quite understanding what Renji was trying to tell him._

_Renji heaved a sigh. "I don't know if you notice this.." he stopped halfway._

"_What is it?" _

_Renji continued. "Her reiatsu.. She's being more.." Renji bit his lips._

_Ichigo waited for him to continue. Renji looked down as he continued. _

"_She's.. more.." the red head looked up. "…humanly."_

_Ichigo widened his amber eyes. His brain worked so hard so as he could understand what Renji meant by saying that._

"_She's.. going to be.." Ichigo gulped. "..a human?"_

_Renji nodded. "Yes, and in which it didn't sound good to me.." Renji trailed._

_What bad things could possibly happen if Rukia happened to be a human? Like he is? Ichigo thought. In fact, he's kind of glad. It couldn't be bad.. Byakuya wouldn't be angry, could he? It wasn't anybody's fault this time.. _

_Ichigo spoke. "That doesn't seem so bad, Renji.. What could possibly happen? Byakuya wouldn't.."_

"_..It's not about Taichou at all." The red-haired cut him off. "It's about Soul Society. Worst, it's about.. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou."_

_Ichigo suddenly chuckled. "What is so serious about that old man anyway? What harm could Rukia bring as a human?" He shook his head. "He's not going to sentence her to death because she turned into a human, is he?"_

_Renji exploded. "You stupid fool!" as he punched Ichigo's stomach. _

_Ichigo groaned in pain. "What the hell—Renji?!"_

"_Why didn't you use your stupid brain?!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, jackass?!"_

_Renji slapped his forehead and groaned in frustration. His face clearly showed a worried emotion. A very worried emotion._

"_Why are you being so serious anyway?" Ichigo asked, still writhing over his pain. _

_Renji looked at him. Ichigo swore that he never seen Renji doing that expression ever since he met the red-haired. He was.. _

_Hurt.._

"_..they'll never sentence her to death.." Renji trailed._

"_..but they'll wipe off her memories, Ichigo. Every single of her memories.. "_

_That does it._

_Ichigo felt a large thud. He felt as if his heart just fell down to the ground._

_What does he said again?_

_Wipe.. wipe off her memories?_

_Why?_

"Ichigo!"

That brought back Ichigo to reality.

"Huh?"

Rukia smacked his head. "Do you ever listen to me while I'm talking?!"

"Ow!"

..

..

..

..

Kiiro closed her eyes, lifting both of her hands in the air. The leaves started to fall due to the electricity that was formed on her hands. She focuses more on the electricity, compressing them into tons of smaller anesthetic blade, before she ran them towards the petite body.

As she was sailing them, Murasaki added his wind power so as they would sail faster towards the petite woman, grinning.

..

..

..

Rukia's eyes widened. She felt something just stabbed her from her back. More specifically, she felt like tons of needles stabbing her neck. She was numb immediately. Rukia was in panic. She couldn't move her body anymore. She even couldn't speak!

_Ichigo. Help.._

_Ichigo!!_

"Ow! What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head.

The moment he laid his eyes on her beautiful face, Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia was falling down. So fast he couldn't do a thing.

"Rukia?"

Rukia fell right into a hand of an unknown woman, yellow hair and a weird expression on her face. Though Ichigo was in alert, he was speechless. Even Renji didn't have enough time to _yet _blink.

The moment Renji wanted to shout, the woman was gone.

And so is Rukia.

..

..

..

Rukia woke up sitting in a dark place. She tried to move her hands, pulling them away, feeling weak. But her hands won't budge. She tried to move them forward; wriggling and writhing so she could escape—yet she failed.

_Where.. where is this place?_

Suddenly she felt a surge in her head—a headache, as she closed her eyes and groaned a little. She tilted her head up and saw nothing. She didn't know where she was, she didn't have a clue _where_ she was! Suddenly footsteps could be heard. She could tell, no matter what, it's going to be more than one person approaching her.

"So you finally woke up.." came a man's voice. "..shinigami."

Rukia gritted her teeth. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" she yelled.

The man chuckled. "Yell as much as you want."

Murasaki walked closer and pulled her hair, in which the petite woman groaned in pain. Kiiro looked down—she didn't have the guts to say anything.

"..no one will be rescuing you.." he whispered to Rukia's ear as he let out a dark chuckle.

Rukia's breathing increased. She gulped. "What the hell did you want from me?!"

"Let me go!!" she squirmed some more, but the rope was too strong for her to escape.

Murasaki smiled. "Shhhh.. Tell me something.." he caressed her face. "..shinigami.."

"Where is the _stone_?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Rukia spat to his face.

Murasaki gritted his teeth as he wiped his face a little. This woman was driving him nuts. He lifted his hand and slapped her on the face, twice—hard enough to leave his finger marks on both of her fair cheek. Kiiro was aghast.

"M-murasaki.." she gulped.

But yes—she was ignored. Murasaki pulled Rukia's hair, causing her to jerk in pain. Blood was running from her thin lips.

"Tell me _where_ is the stone?!" he growled.

Rukia shook her head and answered lightly. "I don't know.."

Murasaki was losing his temper. He kicked her in the stomach again and again. The chair fell down with a loud thump on the ground, and so was Rukia. Blood was bursting from her lips, dripping to her shirt. Murasaki then pulled her hair so she was standing and asked her one final question.

"One more chance. Tell me, or _you_ will be killed." He said as he compressed the air to be an air sword, ready to stab her to death if she didn't co-operate.

"I.. don't know.." Rukia coughed blood.

Murasaki grunted in annoyance. As he raised his sword to stab Rukia, he felt something chilly on his hand—looking on it and found that his hand was frozen.

Solid.

"Mizu."

..

..

..

The both men looked around, and yet.. not even a single person outside. Ichigo turned around and around, his breathing increased. His body trembled in fear. Fear of what's to com_e. _

_No._

_This can't be happening._

Ichigo frantically ran to nowhere, searching for her. Running.. Running where his feet led him to.

_Rukia._

_Rukia…._

_Rukia!!!_

..

..

..

Hiiro charged forward, slashing his red flaming sword onto Murasaki's invisible one. They clashed and both of them repel. Murasaki let out an annoyed growl.

"What the hell you want, Hiiro?"

Hiiro gave a signal to Mizu to go and release the laying shinigami before something else happen. Mizu nodded as she sailed an ice dagger towards Rukia's hand, cutting the rope easily. Rukia tried to move, but then fell again. Mizu was trying to get to her, but then her hand was caught by a whip—Kiiro's whip.

"I'm sorry, Mizu-chan.." Kiiro apologized.

Mizu shook her head. "Let me go, Kiiro! You didn't know anything!"

Hiiro then suddenly let out a chuckle. "You know what? I never thought.." he trailed as he focuses his look on Murasaki.

Kiiro was in shock. She was unable to speak. She didn't want to do this to that girl. Murasaki made her do that.

"…that you're behind this too, Kiiro!"

"I.. It's not!"

Rukia tried to crawl to safety, but her legs was hurt too badly that she fell down immediately.

Murasaki notice that. "YOU are not going anywhere!" He gushed a powerful wind towards Rukia that caused her to bump onto the wall.

"Murasaki, stop!!" Kiiro yelled.

..

..

..

..

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is finished.

Hopefully Rukia will be safe..

But will her keep her memories?

Or will she forget everything?

Find out!

.

Ja ne!!


End file.
